Demonic
by Papermoon71
Summary: Natsuki Kuga, a scarred and broken girl who moves to Fuuka Island to forget about her horrid accident ten years ago where her parents and older brother died back at home. Hoping to have a normal life...well, that was until her "dead" brother came for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Good Morning**

It was morning, close to 5:30. A lone figure was asleep in a dark room of a small apartment, and you can hear the heavy breathing of the figure's slumber. But it was ragged and fast, the person was sweating and panting hard. You could hear whimpering and small crys of fear and pain. And soon the person was talking whislt asleep, "Shiro...wait...It hurts." The voice quivered.

The suffering soul was now thrashing from side to side, trembling and shaking. "Stop...please" And then tears were liking from her still shut eyelids running down her cheeks, small sobs came out as well. And then the voice...

_"I wont hurt you, Natsuki...'' _The dis-imbodied voice said.

_-Dream start-_

_A small little girl with midnight hair was running to a park that had a big cherry blossom tree and under that tree was the shadow of a boy. The ittle girl ran pass the swings and slides getting closer and closer to the tree and towards the boy, she cried out his name, "Shiro!" She yelled happily. But as she got closer she stopped right in her tracks, "Big bro? Whats-?" She gasped in shock when her brother came from under the tree with a grim look in his face and blood splattered all over it as well._

_She stumbeled backwards in surprise when she also noticed his eyes. They were black. No sign of his pupils, no white. His eyes were pitched black, devoid of any emotion, as if he didn't have a soul. "Nat chan, whats wrong? Dont be scared, I wont hurt you..." His voice was gentel and smooth, but it wasnt her brother's real voice. This was not her brother, and he would hurt her. That was what she thought._

_"No...your not Shiro!" She cried out. "You are not my brother,stay away-!" Her emerald eyes were wide in fear when she saw him take a few step closer to her, she took a few more steps back. He smiled a sick smile when she did, his smile grew wider with each step closer he took. And finaly, she lost balance and she fell back. "Help! Someone!" No one answered._

_He looked down on her while he cackeld uncontrollably, "HAHAHAHA! Oh, baby sister...haha! They are all dead! AHAAHAA!" Then he started crying, wither of joy or sadness, she could not tell. All she knew right now was that he did something and she dared ask. "Who are dead...? Shiro...what are you talking about?" She panicked when her brother grabbed her by her arm and dragged her up on her feet again. His grip was tight and she swore that would leave a bruise._

_"Who do you think...?" He whispered into my ear harshly. "Mom and dad were never good parents..." He held her back so he can take a better look into his baby sister's bright green eyes. Eyes that now hold fear, eyes that now cry._

_"Oh, dont cry baby sister." He coode, taking her into a bone crushing winced in pain._

_"Let go! Your hurting me..." She tried to wiggle her way out of the death grip, but it was pointless. He was too strong for her to push him away._

_"You wont hurt anymore, baby sister." As he spoke he gripped her tighter than ever before, she cried out in pain. "You wont cry anymore..." He pauses. "Becuase after Im done with you... You wont feel anything at all!" He said in a cheeri voice. And after that he pushed her back and suddenly he took out his right hand that now had sharp claws, he cut her by the shoulder. She cried out in pain. The smell of metallic blood envided her nose._

_The sky was dark, the green grass turn to dust. The swing set and slides were now rust and the cherry blossom tree was wilting away. Dying. Each pedal was now lazyli floating about in the air._

_She felt warm liquid slide down her collar bone, she shut her eyes tightly as her brother lauches towards her once again and then-_

"Natsuki! Wake up!"

_-End Dream-_

The raven haired girl jumped up from her bed, her heart beating loudly in her chest. As she clouched on her right shoulder she looked at the side of her bed and found a man standing beside her with a bewildered look in his face.

Normally any one would freak out at the site of a man beside your bed when you just woke up. Not Natsuki, "Yo." she greeted him. As her breathing came back to normal, still clouching onto her shoulder.

"Yo?" He repeated. "I wake you up from your night terror and all you can say is **YO!**" He exclaimed with arms flapping up and down in the air. "Look at yourself!" He gestured to all of Natsuki, "Your sweating like crazy and your paler than usual..." His tone much more serious.

Natsuki gets out of bed and ignored his coments, just as she was about to reach the bathroom door he called out to her, "Natsuki! Wait!" He quickly walked up to her. She sighs. She turns to face him. Her gaze lingering to his scar thats between his bloned eyebrow, and then his light brown eyes.

"Yes?"

"Are you really going to school, are you sure?" Worry in his voice. "You can stay the day if you want. Your not gonna miss much on the first day of school..." He trailed off.

Natsuki thought about it for a second, and then she shook her head, "I should get some time out..." She pauses. She grips her right shoulder. "I need to take my mind off of it... I have to keep myself busy." She smirks. "But thanks anyways, Mister Wang."

"How many times do I have to tell you? You know you can call me Uncle Serhgey." He chuckelled lightly. "You have been living with me and Nina for ten years now."

It was true... She has been living under the same roof with Serhgey Wang and his daughter Nina Wang. Natsuki was adopted by Mister Wang when she was six, after a few months when... _'When IT happened...'_ Natsuki thought. But she was never around him or with Nina, she always studied abraod, and would go through a year without seeing them. But this year she decided to finish her two remaining high school years back in Fuuka island today with Nina. They were going to attened Fuuka Academy.

She faked a smile and said. "Right, sorry Uncle Serhgey."

"So..." He kept on talking. "Where did I interrupt your dream...?" He asked lowering his gaze to the floor. He didn't want to ask, but he realy wanted know.

Silence.

"You woke me up just when he was going for my face...with his claws." She said, and then walked into the bathroom. Shutting the door in his face.

He sighs, "I'll never get through you, will I?" He asked to no one in particular, as he walked down the stairs.

"You should leave her alone, father..." A girl with dark purpel hair and orange eyes was sitting on the stair case. Her father smiled at her.

"And why should I do that, Nina chan?" He asked as he took a seat next to his young daughter.

"One." She raises her index finger. "You know very well she does not like to share her feelings." She stated. "Two." Two fingers were up for the count. "Just let her come to you, in time she'll find the trust to talk to you." She continues. "And three..."

"Dont call me Nina chan. Im not a kid anymore." She whined.

"Hmm...your right Nina chan." Nina frowned...he just doesn't get it. She is not a kid! "But its been ten years, and she still doesn't trust us?"

"After what happened to her it is only natural for her to always be on guard, to trust only herself... It was really traumatic what she went through that day. But you saved her, Father. If it wasn't for your detective work you would have never found her... Atleast she's alive and trying to pay you back. Which is really unnecesarry." She mumbled the last part.

Serhgey reaches for his scar, and traces it with his index and middle finger and sighs. "I wish I would have found out more... But whoever or whatever attacked Natsuki and me its long gone..." _'For now...'_ He thought.

"Yeah...well, let's not talk about it anymore. I should get ready for school and finish packing up." She stood up from the stair case and went to her room up stair.

Natsuki was finished showering and was now brushing her teeth in the sink. Then she washed her face, and looked into the mirror. She stared at her reflection for few minutes. Her hair was much more darker when wet her pale skin was glicening with moister, she took a quick look at her scar in her bare shoulder. The claw like scar was taking half the front of it and a little bit to her collar bone. She sighs... And then she sees the one on her left cheek, just under her right eye. It was small but yet very visible. "It was only a dream... Its only a dream..." She closed her eyes and kept on repeating it over and over again. Like a mantra.

She opens her eyes and breathed deeply, "Time to move out..."

She made her way down to her room, clad in only a light blue towel. She went inside and got dressed in her uniform. It was a simple white short sleeved dress shirt, with a black tie that was hung loosely around her neck, and to top it off, a black skirt. It wasn't too short, it was covering her thighs so she thought it wasn't too short, and some converse(She didn't like the dress shoes they gave her). (1)

"Not too bad..." She said to herself, then she frowned, _'Gods...I hate skirts.' _She thought to herself.

"Hey, Natsuki?" A knock was heard from outside the door, and Nina opened it.

"Hey..." Natsuki acknoledged her presence. "Whats up?"

"Father already has our stuff in the car, so no need to worry about lifting anything." She said nonchatlantly.

"Oh..." She said. "Great..." Awkward silence. "Um...so this school is on an island?" She asked as she searched for her back pack. _'Where the hell is it...grr.'_

_'Atleast she's trying to make conversation...'_ Nina thought. "Yeah... its called Fuuka island. Its sort of like here in Japan only its more clean..." Natsuki goes to her closet. _'Like Japan huh? Doesn't sound bad, what Im really worried about is the school.' _She growled in frustration, where did she leave it? "Sounds cool, I guess- Ah! Found it!" She yelled in victory as she emerges from the closet. Dark blue back pack which had a black imprint of a wolfs paw print in the front.

"Oh, right. Ready to go?" Nina asked.

"Ready." She answered. _'Maybe leaving with Nina to Fuuka will help me forget, Tokyo has too many bad vibes for me. And maybe the dreams will go away...maybe.'_

Little did Natsuki know that Fuuka Island will bring her nightmare to life...

(1) I thought it would be a good change for the uniform, I mean come on it looked pretty good in my head. Besides, this IS AU, so anything goes. Don't get me wrong, I like the original uniform in the Anime, but like I said, AU!

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic. so...please be gentle. Im sort of new at this, and well, I just felt like it. You know? Try something new? So if there are any mistakes or any bad gramar, PLEASE TELL ME! I like it when people are honest. As for any (hopefuly) on-coming reviews, be honest in your reviews. Give me hints, or be blunt and say that Im being a moron and that its an epic fail! That way I can learn from my mistakes and be a little better at what Im doing. So...yeah.

See ya! Hope you enjoyed the read!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Boat Ride and Dark Thoughts**

They were waiting for their new distenation to Fuuka Island, it was still morning so the ride was peaceful and quite. Just the way Natsuki and Nina liked it, the silence was good. The ocean air was relaxing and the sound of the waves was intrancing.

Natsuki was leaning backwards on the railling of the ship, while Nina was also leaning on the railling, only she was facing the ocean in deep thought. She sighs.

"Whats on your mind?" Natsuki asked, with her eyes closed. Taking in the breeze of the wind flowing through her hair. Nina was surprised with that question, but she was even more surprised that Natsuki was the one who broke the silence. Before she could answer, Natsuki spoke, "You dont have to tell me...I was just curious."

"No...its okay, I don't mind." She paused, "Its just that...I-im a bit nervous." She stutteres.

"Why? Its not the first time you go to Fuuka Academy, so whats up?" Worry was laced around her voice. Natsuki may not be one to open up to anyone, but she was a good listener with Nina when she had trouble. Even the times when she studied outside of Japan, she would always call Nina, to see if she was okay, and ask about Mister Wang, to see if he was okay as well.

She even gets part time jobs to send them money, she helps out a lot. She's a good person, she may have that air of intimedation, and she glares at people a lot. _'But she's an amazing person.. All that badass attitude of hers just hides that away.'_ Nina inwardly smiled at that thought. _'Just wish for once that she would start worrying about herself, I mean she can't possibly be okay. Why won't you let others listen to you?' _She sighs again.

"Its something stupid really, nothing to worry about." She assured her. "You should worry about yourself, Fuuka Academy is one crazy school." She smirked at Natsuki.

"And why is that? Is there something your not telling me?" She eyed Nina with a suspiscious look. "Well..." Nina sweat drops.

"Nina..." Natsuki was getting annoyed.

"The school has these groups...and..." Oh crap, how was she was going to tell her?

"Groups...?" She raised an eyebrow at Nina. "Get to the point." She demanded.

"Fan...clubs." She finally said.

"Thats it? So? What does that have to do with me?" She was confused but relieved.

"Well, Natsuki, you said that back at your various old schools you were being harassed by boys and girls, right?" Natsuki nodded. "And you always got into fights with them and stuff." She nodded again. "Do you know why?" She asked.

"No." Natsuki deadpaned.

"You beat the crap out of them and you didn't even know why they followed you around?"

"Uhh...They were hentais?" She asked.

"Um. No, Nat. They were your fans, they followed you around because you bring alot of attention from them because of your badass exterior." She keeps on explaining. "Hell Natsuki, you even ride around on that death machine of a Ducati of yours."

Natsuki blinks. And blinks again. "Okay, now I get it. But what makes you think that I'll get any of these "Fanclubs" or "Fangirls/boys?"

Nina was silent for a few seconds, "Well...in my opinion? You are a very interesting person, Natsuki. I mean, you are sort of cool..." Some more silence.

"What do you mean sort of...?" Natsuki asked, and Nina laughs.

Somewhere on deck...

"Takumi, you need rest." The busty orange haired girl said. "What are you gonna do when we get to Fuuka and your all tired?" The small boy laughed at his older sisters antics.

"Hehe...its okay onee chan, look Im okay." He said between his laughter. "Besides," He looks out into the ocean. "I need some fresh air, dont I?" His sister smiled, and then she sat next to her brother on the bench.

"Yeah, your right. We both need some fresh air." She said.

"Haha. There you go, Mai! You need to relax, stop worrying so much."

The girl named Mai smiled even wider, "Hey...aren't I the one who is taking care of you?"

"We look after each other, Mai." Takumi sighs, he takes out a packet of pills from his pockets. "I sometimes wish that I wouldn't be such a burden to you, sis. I mean, I cant imagen how tired you are of taking care of me." He said, his grip getting tighter on the pills.

"Takumi...thats not true. How could you say that?" She grabs the packet, "You are not a burden to me, little bro, sure...all of those part time jobs get me pretty exusted. But its all worth it, because... I dont know what I would do if I lost you, Takumi." She hugs him, her eyes stung with tears threatning to come out.

"Aww, onee chan. Please dont cry..." He pleaded.

Back with Nina and Natsuki, on the other side of the deck...

Nina graons, "This is so boring, you'd think I'd be use to these long boat rides to Fuuka." She rest's her head on her folded arms on the railling. "What time is it?" She turned her head to the side and saw that Natsuki had a leather strap around her rist, with an amazing design of a wolf howling at the moon. So she assumed it was a watch.

"Um... Take a look for yourself." She reached her hand towards Ninas orange eyes.

She blinks. ''What is this...?" The watch wasn't ticking and it had a large crack on the glass. It said it was midnight. "Thats freaky... How come you wear it if doesn't work?"

Natsuki smiled sadly, "It was my dads..."

"Oh. It may not work but its a still cool looking watch, your dad had taste." Nina tried to make the conversation last, Natsuki was actually talking about herself for once._ 'Maybe I can get her to open up to me...' _Nina thought. "You...must really love your parents."

There was a pause...

Natsuki sighs, and closes her eyes once again. _'How can you love someone that you cant even remember?'_ She felt her heart clench, _'How come I can remember HIM and not my own parents...?' _ That nightmare is just a nightmare, it didn't mean anything. Sure she's dreamt the same nightmare all her life for ten years after the accident...but, was it really an accident? _'There you go again, Natsuki. Its just your imagination, your brother... You can barely remember him. Gods Im going crazy...Get over it! Ten years...its time to let go. Thats why your on this boat to another school, right? To start a new life, to get over your trauma, right? Just chill...' _

Besides, even if it was her brother who caused the "accident" it wouldn't matter. Becuase hes dead, right? _'But they never buried him, if they didn't bury him with my parents then...that would mean-'_ She snaps her eyes wide open in shock.

They never found the body...

She held onto her scarred shoulder tight, her breathing labered. _'No...'_ She starts to walk away quickly.

Nina called out to her, Natsuki looks over her shoulder and said, "Bathroom." And left. Leaving a dumbfounded Nina behind.

"Guess I shouldn't have mentioned her family..." So much for getting to know her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 I've Gone Crazy!**

Natsuki hurried to the bathroom, and checked for any accupents. The coast was clear, and she was free to freak out.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She yelled out while pacing back and forth, she starts to sweat. "This cant be happening...nononoNO!" She stops infont of a sink both of her hands on either side of it. And stares at her reflection in the mirror, and is shocked even more with what she saw. The scar on her cheek was bleeding, she jumps in surprise, "Oh my fucking-" She looks away with her eyes shut. Holding her cheek with one hand, she opens her eyes. She looks at her hand that was now covered in blood.

"Just great..." She goes to the sink and washes her hand and face, "This cant be normal..." She looks into the mirror. "Looks like it stopped bleeding." She stares at her scar again, it was really red now. And even more noticeble, it burns a little, but not too much.

She takes deep breaths, "Brother is still alive and I fear that he was the one that caused the accident, thus killing my parents." Sarcasm was dripping from her voice. She chuckeld slightly at her sick thoughts of her brother and her nightmare. "I've gone crazy..." She sighs and walks out the bathroom, she was lucky nobody walked in during that episode.

_'You can be so silly sometimes, Natsuki.__ Sometimes silly people can be right, and you might be one of those silly people.__ You again?' _She growled at her inner self. _'Stop bothering me, you damn subconcious...__ You know very well that its my job to bother you, Natsuki.' _Her inner self said. Natsuki graoned in frustration. _'Im ignoring you! __Like always...'_

As she made her way back to the deck, she bumped into someone. "Sorry..." The oranged haired girl apologized. "Its okay..." The girl left, but she dropped something on the floor.

Natsuki being Natsuki she would forget about it, but today has been a hectic day and maybe doing a good deed would help the gods have mercy on her...atleast for the rest of the day. She picks the unknown object up and jogs towards the girl, "Hey!" The busty girl turned around and looked at Natsuki with confusion.

"Here," She hands the object to the girl, "You dropped this." She said.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, this is really important." She placed the object in her back pack. "Those are my little brother's pills. Thank you very much, really." She bowed her head out of gradditude. Natsuki scratched the back of her head sheepisly, "No need to be so formal, but you should be more careful with that."

Natsuki looked at the girl and noticed she was her age and she was also wearing a uniform just like hers, "Oi...your a Fuuka student?" She asked.

"Yes, and apparently your one too." She said as she stared at the raven haired girl._'Freaky scar...' _She thought. "Its my...first year as a third year in Fuuka High." she said when she forcefuly teared her gaze from the strange scar.

"Really? Your new too?" The Fuuka student replied with a nod.

"Im Mai Tokiha, nice to meet you." She held out her hand and Natsuki gladly shook hands with her.

"Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga." She smirked at the girl.

"So are you here alone?" Mai asked.

"No, Im here with a friend..." She answered, not sure if she should have said 'sister' instead.

"Oh, well, hopefuly we'll be in the same class. Gotta go, and thanks again!" Then she left.

"Weird girl, but nice." She said to herself. _'But too cheeri for my taste, sorry but no way we will be in the same class.'_

Nina was waiting for Natsuki in the same spot they were at, "Hey..." said Nina. "You okay?"

Natsuki sat on the floor indian style, and leans her head against the metal railling, "Im okay." She lied, "I just miss my guitar..." That part was true. Whenever she felt stressed out or emotionally broken, Natsuki would just pore her heart out with each strum of the strings of her beloved guitar. "Don't worry, I asked father to send some of the stuff we left behind. Including your guitar."

Nina smiles, relieved that her sister was okay. She thought she might have brought her down with the mention of her family. _'Avoid that awkward conversation at all cost.'_ She sat the same way Natsuki did right next to her.

"So..." Nina paused, "So what?" Asked Natsuki.

"Ready for the Fangirls?" She said pumping her fist up in the air with determination.

Natsuki sweat drop, "Very funny..."

Nina chuckeld a little but then she looked serious. Natsuki raises her eyebrow at her, "What?"

"Your scar...its really red." She got worried, "What happened...?"

"Its nothing..." She lied again, _'You should tell the truth, look at her. She's really worried.__ Gahh...why dont you just SHUT UP! __Look, I know that you don't like to share, but dude!__ SHUT IT!'_ She sighs, "It was bleeding..."

"WHAT?" Nina exclaimed with wide eyes, "How the hell? Is that even possible-?" Natsuki raised her hand to her face, "CHILL... Im okay, see? Its no big deal..." She reassured her.

"Still...that cant be normal. Im taking you to Doctor Yohko when we get to Fuuka Academy." She declared.

Natsuki scuffed, "Whatever you say, Nina."

Then suddenly the voice of a man was heard through the intercom. "We are now nearing Fuuka Island. All passengers be ready for land..." The message ended.

"Geez... Finally!" Yelled Niana. Natsuki stood up from her sitting position and dusted her black skirt."Lets go... We don't want to be late for class, now do we?" She said with a sly grin on her face.

"TELL ME YOUR NOT THINKING ABOUT GETTING INTO TROUBLE NAT!" She screamed jumping back onto her feet. With a vayne poping on her forehead, "You better not!"

"Oh yeah, and whys that?" She asked as he made her way to get her bags.

"The Student Council staff," Natsuki laughed. "Im serious, Natsuki. Just promise me that you'll stay out of trouble, please?" She pleaded.

"Hai hai. I wont get caught, don't worry!" Said Natsuki.

"That was not...what I meant." Nina sighs in frustration.

**A/N: **Surprise! 2 chapters in one day...err...night actually. Someone stole the remote control for my TV to watch soap operas... And so...I got bored. Im kinda dissapointed though...its pretty short. But I'll make it up in the next chapter for whoever is reading my nots so genious work. And when I say that I mean. Because next chapter Shizuru and other characters will show up!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This maybe the longest chapter I've done so far, so hope you guys like it.

**Warning:** Got your attention didn't I? Don't worry nothing serious, just a very red in the face Natsuki. That may lead to only one thing... Shizuru is in this chapter...O.O

**Chapter 4 Welcome to Fuuka Academy **

The boat finally arived on Fuuka island, all passengers were already disembarking. Nina was very happy that they made it to land, she always got this paranoid feeling about the boat suddenly sinking. Natsuki was carrying her back pack and her duffel bag as she walks out to the streets with Nina at her side. The streets was suprisingly crowded, and busy.

"Guess you were right, Nina." the emerald eyed teen said. "Its just like Japan." (1)

Nina only gave a nod as an answer, she started walking down the sidewalk. Getting her way through the crowed, "Move it, Natsuki. We need to get to the bus stop." She yelled back at her adopted sister.

When they reached the bus stop, Natsuki was surprised to find that girl from the boat ride sitting on the bench. It was Mai, "Oh! Hello again, Kuga san." She greeted. All Natsuki could was give a lazy wave as a greeting, and Mai only chuckeled slightly at the girl's antics. _'The moment I saw you I knew you weren't very sociable... But cant waste a chance to try and be friends with you.'_ She smiled, "Fancy meeting you here and..." She stares at Nina.

Natsuki blinks. "Oh, this is my..." Wait, what should she call her? _'My sister? My friend?' _She thought. _'How about my sister that adopted me...?__ Gaahh... I dont want her to know that. __Why not? There is nothing wrong about being adopted.__ Its still personal, besides, I don't know this girl. So why should she know? I don't want to give personal Information to a stranger.__ Yeah...just like you do to Nina and Uncle Serhgey. And you've known them for years! Talk about trust issues.__ SHUT UP!'_ Natsuki was having her mental battle with herself.

Nina noticed Natsuki's internal battle and decided to cut into the conversation. "Hello, " She bows her head, "Nice to meet you, Im Nina Wang. Natsuki's friend."

Natsuki snapped back into reality and saw that Nina to care of the formalitys, "Uhh...right. Nina, this is Mai Tokiha." She intoduced. "We met on that boat we just got off." She dropped her duffel bag on the ground and leaned on the bus stop sign with her arms crossed and yawned.

"Nice to meet you too, Wang san." Mai smiled brightly, she then looks at her brother thats sitting next to her, "And this my brother, Takumi." Takumi waved at Nina and then looked at Natsuki who seemed to be douzzing off. He stared at her for a long time and then leaned to his sister's ear, "Hey, Mai. Did you notice her scar...?" He whispered.

Mai flinched at the mention of the raven haired girl's scar. "Takumi..." Her tone held warning. "Thats not polite..." She whispered harshly back at him.

Nina just stood next to her adopted sister and smacked her upside her head, "Ouch!" Natsuki jerked upwards. "Oi. Wake up the bus is on its way here you pillow head." Natsuki massaged the side of her head, and mumbled something under her breath, "Brat..."

"What was that?" Nina creeped behind her with a scarry shadow over her eyes.

"Nothing!" Natsuki said quickly as the bus stopped right infront of them. "Oh...Look! The bus." She picks up her duffel bag and ran inside the bus. Nina growls, "Brat...Hmph!" She follows her inside.

"Hehe...those two sure are entertaining. Right, Mai?" Takumi said as he stood up from his seat with his luggage in hand. "Lets go, onee chan!" He grabbed his sister's hand and dragged her into the bus.

"Hai hai... I sometimes forget how hyper you really are, Takumi." Takumi laughs.

The bus ride was pretty slow, atleast in Natsuki's opinion. She was startting to get this weird feeling though, but she couldn't tell what was bothering her. Actually, she didn't want to know what was bothering. She was scared to find out that it was her little freak out session in the bathroom, but it was something more than that. She felt like..._ 'As if someone was watching me..._' She looked out the window and stared at the swooshing building that the bus passed by, in deep thought. _'Maybe Im just a little paranoid after what happened in that bathroom back at the boat.'_

Her scar was still stinging.

* * *

They've arrived at Fuuka Academy. The school was very large, the campus was bigger than the school itself. Natsuki couldn't help but smirk when she saw some boys being scolded and yelled at by a VERY loud blonde girl waving a can of spray paint around. She sort of felt a little bad for them, she seems annoying...

But something got Natsukis's attention, she nudged Nina on her side, "Oi, Nina. Why does that blonde chick have a different uniform?" She asked. Said bloned's skirt and tie was green.

Nina grunted, "Thats becuase she's the Exicutive Derictor of the Student Council..." She said with a bored tone in her voice. "Lets go."

"Oh." Was all she could say as they started walking towards the adminastration building. "If she's the Director, then where's the Pesident?" She asked as she tried to catch up to her. "I mean, shouldn't he be the one punishing those guys for doing graffiti?" _'First day of school and people are already getting into trouble. __Yeah...unlike them we never get caught, bunch of amatures!__ For once I agree with you...err, me...' _"Where are we going anyways?"

"We are going to visit Doctor Youko, so she can check out that scar..." she couldn't stop thinking about that scar when she found out it was bleeding. Natsuki was about to protest, but then she gave a defeated sigh. It was best to just get it over with, or else Nina was just going to keep on nagging about it.

* * *

"So...whats the bad news Doc.?" Natsuki asked, she and Nina were both sitting on the same bed at the infermary.

A woman with short brown hair and blue eyes who seemed to be in her 20's was in deep thought. "No bad news here, Kuga-san." she gave a small smile, "Bleeding scar are rare... You said you had that scar for ten years correct?" Natsuki gave a nod, "Care to tell me how you got it?" she asked as she started to dig through her lab coat's pockets. Natsuki didn't answer her first question, not really sure what to say. "Did you, by any chance get any type of surgery on it when you got yourself injured?" she asked, she noticed that she wasn't the sharing type.

"No." she raised an eyebrow when she saw the Doctor take out bandaid from her pocket. "

"Thats good, that means that there is no infection, thats whats important. Hold still." she requested, as she gently covered the still red scar with the bandaid. "Its possible for scars to get late infections from a surgery or any type of sticthings." she explained as she sat in her desk, "Wether its a three year old scar or ten years those sort of bleedings happen. It rarely happens actually...but since its not that it could be that the skin covering it was dying and it did not repair itself. Or the skin tissue wasn't strong enough and it ripped open." she finished. (2)

Nina and Natsuki were nodding at everything she explained. "So its nothing serious, but I do recomend that you keep it clean at all cost until it heals."

"Thank you, Doctor Youko." Nina said. They were about to leave when suddenly someone banged on the door.

"YOUKO!" someone yelled, Natsuki and Nina jumped in surprise when someone kicked the door open. It was another woman with a high spickey poney tail who broke in the infermary office. The two students could only blink in surprise when they watched the woman crash on top of the second bed that they were sitting at with a soft thud, and puts an arm over her eyes with a dramatic cry. "Please someone turn off the lights..." she groaned. "What the hell?" Natsuki turns to Nina who wore an awkward smile, "Thats Sugiura sensei, the school's history teacher." Nina explained.

"Midori..." Youko sighed, "You went drinking last night again..." it was more of statement than an question. She got a whimper as a response, she looks over at the students, "Looks like I got another patient, you girls should go now." she sweatdropped when she saw Midori hiding under the bed covers. "Yeah...lets go, Nina." they left and closed the door behind them.

As they were walking outside the building Natsuki touched the bandaid on her cheek, _'Gah...this thing feels weird on my face.' _so with that thought she wasted no time in taking it off and throw into the nearest trash bin. With a satisfied sigh she walks along side Nina, "Why?" Nina asked.

"It was itchy." she simply said. "Im not about to argue with you, just keep it clean." Nina sideglanced randomly and she inwardly screamed.

She stopped all of a sudden and Natsuki bumped into her, "Oi whats the matt-?" Before Natsuki could finish that sentence, Nina grabed her by her tie (more like yanked at her tie...) and tugged her rather vionlently. "OI! OI! NINA!" Yelled an enranged Natsuki.

Nina started sprintting with her sister stumbling and choking at the strength that she was pulling at her tie. Nina reached behind a tree and breathed a breath of relief. She wouldn't know what to do if they found her. When she thought they were safe she turned to a panting Natsuki and smiled an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Nat. But that was for your own safety," she said. "I didn't want those Fangirls and Fanboys to see you..." She pointed from her hiding spot a group (Or should I say an ARMY!) of Fangirls/boys running across campus, in a frantic search of their beloved idol. Woever that is... ?

Natsuki blinks in confusion, "Why...?" She asked, "They're not my fans, so no need to be paranoid." She scoweld at the thought of having fans, annoying stalkers and obssesed lunatics that could enter a marathon. _'Whoa! Look at them run!__ I feel bad for the person they are looking for...'_ Thought Natsuki.

"Like I said before," she continues, "You are Idol Material, Natsuki. Im just trying to keep this school from blood shed." Exclaimed Nina as she looked around for anymore fans, and the coast is clear.

"Im glad that you worry about my safety, Nina. But I can take care of myself."

"Oh, no. Im not woried about you. Im worried about the fans." She said.

"What do you mean," Natsuki raised an eyebrow at her.

"Its their blood that will be shed, not yours." Natsuki blinks and then smirks. Nina thinks that she doesn't have the patience to deal with the fans, _'She thinks Im gonna kill them.__ Wouldn't you?__ Of course not!__ Oh...? __Okay maybe I would beat them up, but killing them? Thats harsh...'_ "You know, your over reacting, Nina."

"Whatever, just stay away from them at all cost." They started walking to the adminastration building. As they walked Nina rants. "If they ask any questions DO NOT answer them, that will just keep them interested." Natsuki rolls her eyes at her. "And DO NOT get any, and I mean any, attention to yourself, okay?" They enter the building. Pretty plain, there was a big office desk with computer and some paperwork. A normal typical office, with a secretary. She was sort of small and mousy. Seems to be the shy type too, short brown hair and glasses. Tapping away at the keyboard of the computer in strong consentration.

_'Is she wearing the school uniform, wait a minute...the secertary is a student?__ And her uniform is different as well.__ Guess that makes her part of the student council.' _Her skirt and tie were yellow.

Nina aproached the mousy girl to see if her presence was noticed, no. This girl was really ingrossed in her work. So Nina coughed, "Ahem...um. Oi, Yukino." The girl named Yukino jumped from her seat with surprised. "C-cc-can I h-help...you?" She stuttered still shocked from the sudden arrival of Nina and Natsuki.

Nina sweatdrops, "Hehe...sorry for sneaking up on you, Yukino san." She apologized once again, and the secretary gave a shy smile, "Its nice to see you again, Nina san." The tone of her voice was monotone and almost a whisper.

Natsuki got a better look at the secretary, now that she stood up and bowed in greeting at Nina, her skirt and tie was colored yellow. _'I wonder what the Kaichuo's color is? __Who cares? Why are ther students taking in staff work? Where are the employees at?' _Natsuki wondered.

"Yukino, I like you to meet my..." Nina paused, and Natsuki knew why.

Yukino raised an eyebrow at this,_ 'Strange...' _She thought.

Natsuki cut's in, "Im her sister..." She said, she turned to Nina and gave her nod. Then she turns to the "secretary" and bows her head awkwardly, Natsuki wasn't really THIS sociable to anyone else. Except maybe Nina, and they didn't speak much. Well all the conversations they've had were all about Nina or something random, keeping herself and her personal thoughts and emotions to herself.

"The names Natsuki Kuga, but you can call me Natsuki." She lifts her head and gives her a smirk.

"Y-yukino Kikukawa..." She blushed, this Kuga girl's weird. And that scar... She caught herself staring and looked away quickly

"I'd like to recover my key to that old dorm of mine," Nina requested kindly, "Oh and can you get a dorm for my sister?" Whoa...it feels weird calling Natsuki her sister, guess she's not use to it. But she inwardly smiled at the oppertunity.

Yukino took her seat back on the desk, and fishes out a key from the desk and gives it to Nina. Natsuki was confused, but then she remembered that Nina was a year younger than her. So its logical that they wouldn't end up as roommates. And Natsuki, if you haven't noticed, hates people...in her living space.

"Ah...Natsuki, since you were the last student in registering. Im afraid that you will be living in your dorm without a roommate. Gomen..." Yukino explained, holding the key to the raven haired girl.

At the news Natsuki face lid up, like a child on the holidays. And she snached the keys quickly from the student council member. "Oh don't worry I dont mind at all, actually I perferre it this way." She said. Yukino noded at her acceptance in the matter, this girl doesn't seem like she loves the idea of a roommate.

"Alright then, lets go Natsuki." Nina headed for the door when Yukino called out to her.

"W-wait Nina. I need Natsuki for a bit more longer, she needs to fill up on some documents before she leaves," Natsuki gave her a skiptical look, "Im sorry...but you need to do it, since you are new here in Fuuka."

"Its okay, Yukino." She glares at Natsuki, "Im sure she has the patience for it, right sis?" When she said "sis" in like a warning tone to it, it made Natsuki grimace at that. "Okay then, I'll leave you to it, Natsuki. Oh...and you have 30 minutes to get to class, so when your done here and you leave your stuff at your dorm you go straight to class, Ya hear me?" She yelled out the door and left.

Natsuki sighs and turns to Yukino, and is surprised to see the girl chuckling. Which made Natsuki's eye twiched. "Whats so funny?"

Yukino pushes her glasses further up the bridge of her nose, "Im sorry... Its just that its really weird seeing Nina act like the older sister when she's a year younger than you..," She comented. "But can I ask you something?" Natsuki gave a nod in response. "How come you have different surnames?" At that question the emerald eyed girl flinched. And it did not go unnoticed by the secretary.

Natsuki regain her normal state and just shrugged it off, "I dont know. Hey, lets get this over with, don't wanna be late for class!" She said quickly. Yukino obviously took a hint that it was a touchy subject and decided to drop it. "Let's begin then."

After Natsuki was finished with Yukino back at the adminestration building, she decided to take a look at her dorm. She was feeling a bit geedy at the thought of her having her own dorm. Without a roommate! _'Gods...Im such a loner.' _She laughed at her thought, when wasn't she a loaner? It was always that way since like ever.

She enhales the fresh air outside as she walks down across the campus, and closed her eyes. Taking in the nature breeze. She wondered why the school was so hiden in the forest, and why they need so much space. Sure they have lots of students, but this was redicoules.

When she found the dorms, Natsuki made her way up the stairs to the second floor. She walks down the hallway, it was pretty empty. She wondered where all the students were,_ 'Maybe ther've already went to class? __Obviously, since you were to busy taking your sweet ass time, you didn't notice the bell ringing.__ Gah! And you waited until now to tell me?__ Like you would listen to me...'_ She growled out loud.

She stopped infront of a door that had the number 89 on the silver plate. This is her dorm. She takes out her key from her back pack and inserts it in the keyhole and turns it, making a _'click'_ sound that brought a smirk on her face. When she opened the door she was surprised to see that the place wasn't too shabby.

When she stepped in and closed the door behind her she dropped her keys on the counter of the walk-in kitchen, she made her way to the small living room that had a small couch and coffe table with a decent tv. _'Whoa...Fuuka doesn't cheap out.'_ She went to check out the bathroom, it wasn't big, but it wasn't small. Just the way Natsuki likes it, with a satisfide sigh she walks out the batroom and into her room.

It was the right size for to people to sleep in, there were two single beds one was in the upper corner in the room, and the other was placed right under the window, "Guess that ones gonna be mine." So she dropped her duffel bag on the bed and she paused, and then she lets out a frustrated graon, "Damn it! I have to get to class..." She trails off, _'__Or maybe not? Come on...what are you gonna miss? Its the first day of school, you got nothing to loose. __Guess your right. I can take the time to explore the school grounds. __Atta girl!'_ (3)

Somewhere outside...

A girl was walking out of the school campus and into the forest, she was walking at a slow pace. Without a care in the world. When Natsuki was walking out of the dorm buildings, she saw the girl on her way out. Natsuki's curiosity got the better of her and decided to follow the other girl into the forest, _'You shouldn't be doing this.'_ her inner self said, _'Why not? __Because it makes you look like a stalker, you baka.__ Shut up...'_

She was on stealth mode, she was trailing close, but not too close, behind the girl. She could notice that the girl had long chestnut colored hair. But she was more focused on keeping up with the other girl than her apearence.

She walked down deeper into the woods, not knowing where this chestnut haired girl was going. But she was getting more curious as to where this girl was going, and she was. _'Its been like ten minutes already, I think...' _thought Natsuki with a silent sigh. As she gazed at the figure that walked in the distant, she couldn't help but think of how graceful this unkown girl is, the way she walks...it just gives off this air of grace and control. But not just that, there was something else that she couldn't quite grasp.

Too busy with her own thoughts about her, she failed to notice that she walked out of the forest into a garden. It was filled with cherry blossom trees and there was a stone path that had numerous of bed flowers on the curvs of the stone path. The stone path led to a gazebo, that was beautifuly crafted in a style that people would describe as a romantic secret hide out.

When Natsuki felt the wind blow, she looked around the new soroundings and her gaze was drawn to the pale pink pedals that lazyli floated about in the air. She felt a little bit uneasy with this, images of her nightmare apeared before her eyes for a split second._ 'Grr...damnit, Kuga. It was just a stupid dream...stop remembering!'_ she noticed that she was clutching at her scarred shoulder again, she was taking deep and even breaths to calm herself down.

When she was stabel, she looked ahead and cursed under her breath. She lost sight of the girl, she sighed in defeat, and just walked around the garden for a bit. The place was very secluded, and it seems that no students hangout around here at all, or maybe they just don't know about this place. She stopped right infront of one of the various cherry blossom trees and looked up it, "How come something so beautiful bring so much fear in my heart...?" she aske herself out loud, not aware of the presences that was watching her from behind.

"Why indeed." the voice was angelic, sweet, and...playful? Was that a Kyoto accent?

Natsuki whipped her head around only to meet the most shockingly beautiful sight she had ever seen. She had long chestnut hair, that was flowing gently with the wind, her skin was smooth and devoid of any sort of blemish, and her eyes were...red? No, it was like a deep crimson color. And she was smiling at her, a smile that held something from coming to the surface. What was it, Natsuki did not know or she just didn't care. What she cares about right now was that she was caught talking to herself, and she felt a bit taken off guard by the girls sudden apearence.

"Why would such a beautiful thing bring you fear?" she asked Natsuki, with curiousity she took a step forward to take a look at the girl infront of her. Natsuki wasn't the only one staring, this red eyed beauty was taking in the others features as well, she looked interesting, she mused in her thoughts, _'Long silky midnight hair, almost blue.'_ she thought to herself, controling the temptation to get closer to the girl and run her fingers through the soft looking hair.

Natsuki was still in shock, she was freaking out too. She really didn't know what to say to her, or how to answer the other girl's question. Well, she did know the answer actually, but she doesn't know the girl at all. She shouldn't be answering to her, or anybody. With that thought she composed herself and crossed her arms under her chest and glared at the chestnut colored haired girl, "I don't see the reason why I should answer that question," she spat harshly at her, "Seeing as you have no right to an answer." she smirked in victory when she saw the girls crimson eyes slightly go wide at her statement.

_'Ara ara...what a rude person.'_ she thought to herself, but she wanted to laugh when she saw the girl glare at her, it wasn't that intimadeting. It was kinda cute to her, like an angered puppy. _'Looks like I found some fun...fufufu.'_ The thought made her want to smirk, but she kept her smiling mask of calmness when she came back from the small shock the girl gave her.

Natsuki was confused when she smiled so calmly at her, and it irked her that the girl was not fazed by her glare at all! Who the hell is this girl, and why is she so...annoying?

"Well, I think I have every right for and answer," she started as she took a few step closer to Natsuki. She was a little uncomfortable with the short space she has at the moment, she took it as a challenge. So she stood her ground, there was no way she was going to loose this argument.

She stopped in her stride when she was only an arms length with the raven haired girl, and inwardly smirked again as the other girl kept her defencesive pose in place, so she continued her response, "Since seeing that you have been following me without my knowing." she said.

Natsuki was taken aback by that answer, _'__Ohhh, so she's the girl that you were following early'er.__ Thank you captain obvious! You've been a great help! __Oi don't talk to me like that! I told you it was a bad idea to follow that girl. And what did you do? You ignored me, and now here you are making a baka out of yourself infront of a cute girl.'_ when her inner gave that last comment, about the other girl being cute, she felt her face heat up a bit, in noticing it as well and of being caught red handed.

_'Ara, she's blushing. I guess I won this argument, and my prize was a cute red in the face girl.'_ This was certainly fun, who is this blushing girl. She wasn't one of her fans, like she would remember any of those crazy, obssessed girls. But she thought about it for a second and she had never seen her around the academy before. _'Must be a new student.'_

Natsuki was still blushing and gave a weak apology to her, "I didn't mean to... I was just bored and I saw you, well, curiousity got me." she explained as she averted her eyes to her converse, boy was she feeling like an idiot. _'Gaah...stop blushing already.' _

"Apology accepted..." she trailed off, she didn't know the others name.

"Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga." she introduced herself as she brought her eyes again to meet crimson eyes, "I am really sorry for that..." why was she apologizesing? She never apologizes to anybody, so why her. _'Maybe its her eyes...'_ those eyes that just draw you in, and this was why she tried to avoide eye contact with those eyes, she can't stop staring.

"Ara, nice to meet you, Kuga han." she smiled at Natsuki, "I am Shizuru Fujino."

Shizuru also found herself staring into the raven haired girls emerald colored eyes, its such a frightning green color for her eyes. It was deep, and she didn't miss the scar that was on her cheek, right under her right eye, _'I wonder how she got that...'_

"N-nice to meet you too, Fujino." she cleared her thraot a little, she didn't know why she was stuttering. And those alluring red eyes weren't making things easy for her, so she just looked down and noticed that Shizuru's uniform was different, her skirt and tie were red. _'That could only mean that she is part of the Student Council, could it be that she's-'_ her thoughts were cut off by the sound of bells that were coming from the other side of the forest just passed through. It was the school's bell.

"It seem's that it is lunch time." Shizuru spoke, as she took a step back from Natsuki, suddenly feeling a bit breathless. But she didn't show it, "I believe Kuga han should go now before she goes without food." she turned to walk away, but stopped in her tracks when she heard her name being called.

"Fujino, wait...ano..." she lowered her gaze to her shoes again, feeling awkward, "I can't really tell which way is which, could you please help?" she asked her not really wanting to show the council member her blushing face again. Really, how much more of this can she take?

Shizuru looked at her for a moment, and tried to surpress a squeale when she saw Natsuki acting all shy. _'She looks like a lost puppy, I can clearly see her downcast ears and tail...Kawaii!' _she chuckeled a little with her hand over her mouth, "Alright Kuga han, how careless of me to forget that you are new to this school. I would be more than glad to escort you." she said politely.

Natsuki could only nod at her, not trusting herself to speak.

Seriously, where did her badass attitude go? "Ara. Kuga-han?"

Natsuki looks up at her, and was met with a dazzaling smile. _'Damn... __Does she really think she can fool us with that smile? Is that really what your worrying about? Cant you see how close she got!'_ Shizuru was just one step away from Natsuki and she felt her blush deepend, she grabbed her loose tie and started playing with it with her fingers. Natsuki could only stare at the two slender fingers that were now crawling up to her shirts collar, and while the other one was tightning her black tie. Crimson colored eyes were shining with mischievous interest as she gently tugged at the tie to bring Natsuki's face closer to hers, they're cheeks lightly touched as she leaned down her ear. "Your tie was loose." she whispered hotly in her now red ear.

"Welcome to Fuuka Academy." she winked at her when she backed off a little, letting the tie slide of her fingers slowly.

Natsuki's jaw dropped to the ground as she watched the Student Council member walk passed her with grace, and failed to see the sly smirk she wore on her face.

(1) I really don't know what Im saying here. I've never been to Japan, but I assume it is similar to Fuuka in some way. Since in the Anime Fuuka was an Island close to Japan. I don't know if Im right in that one, I think I need to re-watch Mai HIME...

(2) I actually googled that, I did not know that could really happen...freaky. O.O

(3) I always say, "Its just the first day, skip it!" and I did. And I also say "Its monday, skip it" and I did. I never get caught! XD

**A/N:** And there you have it folks! Chapter Four! I know I promised that some characters would appear in this one. I only managed to get Yukino here, and Haruka was just only mentioned...and Youko and Midori. But I'll fix that on the next chap. And maybe I'll throw in some Haruka and Natsuki being a trouble maker action. And also some other Mai _HIME_/Otome characters. Some of them maybe a little OOC.

Chapter 5 A Normal Life, is sort of filled with flash backs on how Natsuki started to make new friends and how Nina and her are bonding, and the times she got in trouble with Haruka etc. And did I mention the growing friendship between Shizuru and Natsuki? Ah yes! I sense shiznat coming this way.

Hope you enjoyed the read!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Chapter 5 is up! I most warn you that its kinda boring in the start...There are not that many flashbacks like I said that there would be. I got lazy. I decided to change it up a bit and I did a POV for Natsuki. Oh...and I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer on this and I was also thinking of an omake too, so...why not do both at the same time? Anyways...so two months passed in the story, and Natsuki got the normal life she wanted. Even her nightmares were getting less graphic. But now she is having other problems. Her feelings for Shizuru, will she stop being in denial and tell Shizuru how she feels? Or will she chicken out? How will Shizuru react? Why are there so many questions? *readers tapping their foot impatiently* Hehe...on with the story! Umm...one more thing...*one of the readers takes out a gun* WAIT! Hold on a sec! Geez! I just wanted to say sorry for keeping you waiting on my updates!

Oh and its a bit rushed, A few parts won't make any since...sorry.

**Disclaimer/Omake**

Papermoon71 was now being held captive in a dark room, tied up to a chair. Why is this happening to her?

Author: *Looks around in the dark* Where the hell am I? DX

*Lights turn on*

Author: *see's men in black suits* Who are you people?

Sunrise Agent #1: Are you the one that goes by the penname...papermoon71?

Author: *see's the Sunrise ID badge* ...Umm...w-what if I am? O.O

Sunrise Agent #2: We've been watching you 71... *takes out picture*

In the picture was Papermoon71 on her laptop with Natsuki and Shizuru at her side.

Author: *starts to freak out* That could be anybody! I don't even own a laptop! I mean, come on! I don't even know any cute girls! What makes you think I know the Shiznat pairing? Haha! This is a joke, right? Right? *see's sunrise agent #2 takes out a gun* O.O What do you want from me...?

Sunrise Agent #1: I think you know what we want...

Author: ...*sniff*...I don't...*sniff*...I don't own Mai HIME or Otome! NOW COULD YOU PLEASE LET ME GO! T . T

Sunrise Agent #2: Thank you for cooperating...now we shall cut off your fingers as payment.

Author: AHHH! SWEET KAMI! SOMEONE HELP ME!

Shizuru and Natsuki bust through the door with their elements.

Author: *Relieved* Thank the gods!

5 minutes and two knocked out Sunrise agents later...

Author: Thanks alot! You girls saved my fingers!

Shizuru: You are very welcomed, Author.

Natsuki: Just stay out of trouble you idiot. We can't babysit you all the time. -.-

Author: Yeah... Sorry about that.

**Chapter 5 A Normal Life**

Natsuki's POV

Its been two months since I came to Fuuka Academy, and you know what? Its been great in some ways. I was at my dorm room, just hanging around on the couch with my mp3. Thinking about all the things I've done and the people I've met. To think that I would make new friends so fast and just feel so...not annoyed. Okay, thats a lie. They do get annoying at some point, but in a good way.

To make things short, I'll list some of the people I've come to know and considered as friends (Since I don't like to talk too much).

* * *

Mai Tokiha.

Guess she was right, we actually ended up being in the same homeroom, _'Great, __And here I thought you would never see her again__... Your sarcasm is refreshing.' _She sat behind me, she was sort of happy to see me there. I don't get why. At first she was annoyingly cheery, but when time passed it was bareble. It turns out that she's a hard worker, she does everything she can to get money for her little brother's surgery. I heard he has heart problems. And seeing her talk about her brother with such love and caring look in her face, makes me wonder... (1)

Mai's a good person, she was in the school for only a day and she's already made lots of friends. And dare I say it... in the end... I turned out to be a friend too.

Chie Harada and Aoi Senou.

The first time I met Chie... I just wanted to punch her in the face, seriously, the woman is such a snoop! Let's just say, she didn't make a first good impression on me. Short black hair and glasses gave her that look of an innocent bystander...disguised as a greedy reporter, waitting to get her hands dirty with fresh dirt. With a horrible habbit of flirting shamelessly infront of her girlfrien, Aoi. But I should be careful with those two, my personal life does not need to be documented, at least...not my past.

I'll admitte that those two put a great drama scene to watch, I like it whole lot more when she smack Chie in the head severel times yelling "You stupid player!"

But in time, they don't annoy me as much as before. And I grew some use to them around.

Anh Luu.

I met her once when I was trying to skip, I felt that I was in trouble. Because her uniform was different than mine. Her tie and skirt were colored blue. She was part of the Studnet Council , Vice president. Strange girl, but weirdly enough adored by a lot of fangirls. Pretty popular, no surprise. But oddly cool, since she pertended to turn the other way and let me go.

She wasn't that bad.

Nao Yuuki.

This girl is one piece of work. I found her one day skipping classes, she was a sly one. She was a year younger then me, so Im guessing she most be in Nina's class. Short red hair that maches the sassy attitude of hers, gods I hate when she talks. I don't know why, but after that day, she started calling me mutt, or pup. It was stupid and I hate it. And the girl is a freak, I later found out that she lives to flirt with pedophiles and mugg them later when she takes them into a dark alley. She asked me if I wanted to join her one day and I had to decline on that one. She's crazy.

But there are times when she makes me laugh at her smart ass comments, once we were having lunch on some random day and we saw the whole student council eating together.

"Hey, Nao what do you think about them?" I asked.

"Not much, I rarely get caught by them. But if you want my opnion I think they're a bunch of noob's. I mean seriously look at them! Look at their uniforms! They look like the power rangers for kami's sake..." I had to smirk at that.

They sort of did in a way. Hehe.

Erstin Ho and Arika Yumemiya.

Erstin Ho, there could only be one word to describe her and that was shy. When we met through Nina. But you can tell that she looks after her friends, and very nice. But there was something about the way Nina acts around her, you would think that she has a crush on her. They seem pretty close, best friends. But I can tell, Im not blind. Erstin seems to feel the same way too. Seeing them together and how Erstin makes Nina happy, makes me feel like I have nothing to worry about Nina too much. Im glad she has friends that look after her.

Arika, is a very interesting person. But there are times she just needs to stop smothering me. I mean seriously, this girl has a huge sunny disposition that I can't really handle. Nina says that she's a very active girl, I say she's hyper. "Nina never told us she had an older sister!" After that was said she bombarded me with questions after questions...gahh. Every time a leave them after Arika spoke to me I feel tired. To much hyperness takes a lot out of me. But I can tell that she also cares for Nina and Erstin alot, and that gives her some points on my account.

Haruka Suzushiro and Yukino Kikukawa.

Haruka, first time I ran into her was when she caught me trying to skip class again. She is a real loud mouth, I can't through one conversation without feeling my ears bleeding. She was very strict in her role as Executive Director, she really takes it seriously. Not to mention her worship to the school's rules and showed respect towards the teachers.

This is why we have a problem here between us, I don't care for that as much as she does. Or not at all. She told me that she would not tolerate a student to do whatever she wanted and that she would punish any one who disobeyed the rules. Meaning me.

"Fuck off..." I deadpanned, her eye twitched a little. I kept on going. "You need to relax, get laid or something. Stop yelling, your scarying the birds near by here." She was red with rage. I that she was going to explode. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU DILENQUENT!" She roared, my ears started ringing, I think I was def for a spilt second.

Gods I hate when she calls me a dilenquent, every time she says that a feel my left hand itching to hit her square in the face. But before things went out of hand IYukino came to the rescue. To rescue Haruka that is. Aparently Haruka and Yukino were very close friends and that she was very loyal to Haruka as well as Haruka was loyal to Yukino.

Haruka may be a loud mouth control freak when it comes to the rules and the Student Council, but showing her friendship with Yukino prooved that she's a good person. I can tell that Haruka is a girl of justice and I fair person who knows from right and wrong.

She earned my respect.

And eventualy we became friends...when Im not in trouble.

* * *

But when there are people you like and respect, there are always people you dislike and want to kick they're asses to the curv. Hard.

Masashi Takeda.

This guy is the definition of annoying beyond belief. I don't know why, but aparently Mai thinks he has a crush on me. Well, that just made things worse for me. Because he has no chance, and I've told him several times to go to hell. But the baka keeps on coming back! I've tried evrything to get him to take a hint, he just doesn't get.

It seem's that in idiot language 'no' means 'take me. Im just as dispread as you are.'

There was this one time in the girls locker room that some one was in the mood to prank me, and I found that my panties were missing. I had a feeling that it was that damn spider. I basicly had to go comando the hole day. It was the worst day of my life.

The next day during lunch I find him and his buddies eyeing my precious black lace panty with their noses ready to bleed all over it, I was so pissed off in that moment that I blacked out and when I came to, I found all of Takeda's friends beaten up to a pulp and Takeda himself was cowarding under a table.

He was so dead. I think that I should skip this part do to some graphic content that took place in that time. (A/N: Heeeey...that's my job.)

Tomoe Marguerite.

This girl is number one of the top ten of most crazed fangirl in the history of fangirl list, poor Shizuru. How can she deal with that green haired bitch all the time? It makes me sick just to watch her throw herself at Shizuru, and thats not the only problem she has. The girls fucked in the mind obssesed with her "Shizuru-sama."

One day Shizuru was in huge stress and when she ran into-or more like caught Tomoe stalking her- she couldn't deal with her, But she never showed it, she just kept on smilling at her and apologized to her, that she couldn't spend time with her that she was busy. When in reality she just wanted her out her of her sight and mind for atleast a day.

Tomoe was a baka if she didn't notice by then. Or Shizuru was just THAT good in hiding her emotions and thoughts. But she still kept on insisting.

So I came to the rescue, to say Shizuru was happy to see me was an understatement. And ever since then, Tomoe has been getting the fangirls to hate me just as much as she did. Just because I treat Shizuru like any other friend.

I've kept my eyes on her. First time we met I had this strange vibe from her, and I didn't like it one bit. That vibe, that cold shiver I get from her was all too frightenly familiar...

Reito Kanzaki.

He is like the prince of Fuuka, he was popular, handsome,great smile, athelitic, charming and it makes me sick to my stomach. The dude is like one of those cliche' boys from those cheap high school movies you see, he was cool, rich and every girl wanted him. Black hair that was neatly cut and smooth, string chin, violet eyes...and that stupid plastic smile.

They say that he and Shizuru would make a great couple.

I don't see how, since Shizuru does tease and plays around with her fans. But Reito... I don't see him as the prince charming from the sappy fairytale. I just know that he is not what he seems to be. Besides Shizuru and him are just friends...right?

Which I don't care about that. I don't, its none of my business.

And then there are the people you just cant get too close to, no matter how much you want to.

Shizuru Fujino.

This girl is impossible! I cant take her teasing at all! Its just too much for me... Ever since we've found each other at that garden, she would not leave me the hell alone! She said she wanted to be my friend, and would not stop bothering me until I accepted her as one. But really, how could I be her friend when I fear I might die of blushing so much around her. She knows it annoys me, and she enjoys it...grrr.

Later that time when she helped me find my way around the school to the lunch room, I found out that she was The Student Council President.

_'What the hell?' _was my thought. There was know way that mischievous little flirt was the president, I did not expect her to be the president! But it seemed that nobody knows how she really acts, I've noticed that she was never as playful or free with others than with me. And it got me thinking...

I've also noticed that she was extremly popular, more like an Idol to her fans. Not only that she doesn't seem to be bad at her role as president, every where I go I hear them talking "Fujino-sama is such an amazing girl!"

"She's sooo beautiful!"

Or My fav.

"Fujino-sama why wont you love me!"

And your random squeales and dreamy sighs as she walked passed them. Everyone loves her.

A goddess walking among mortals.

Yeah, these people were obssessed with her.

I dont get how she could live like this, I would have killed myself by now. But she never seems affected by it at all, she just smiles at them. That smile that makes them swoon over her, a smile they love, a smile they would drag themselves out of bed just to see it. I smile that lies to them about her true feelings and thoughts. A smile that I wish to break through and see the real Shizuru Fujino...

I don't know myself anymore...

She annoys me and teases me to death, but I started to apreciate her presences. In time I've come to know her a bit more every day. You could say I've spent a huge deal of time with her, And that is why I've gain her fanclub's hate and...envy. Which was fine by me, that way I don't get end up as an Idol. Im now an Idol snacher to them, if their glares they throw my way are any clue. But you know what... I don't give a crap. I want to know her. And I did.

She loves green tea. She's the head of the tea ceromony club.

She loves to wear Kimonos.

Her favourite color is purple.

Her brithday is on December 19.

She likes...to make me blush. Grr.

Her favourite time of the year is winter.

Her favourite animal is snakes, she use to have a pet snake named Kiyohime.

She pratices Naginata Justu.

She actually hates being the center of attention.

She wants to be treated like a normal person.

She wishes her parents would pay more attention to her.

She's cool.

She's graceful.

She's smart.

She's funny. Even though she makes bad jokes.

She's kind.

Gentle.

Sweet.

Beautiful.

Lonely...

She sometimes looks lonely, I dont know why I think that she is.

I don't know where these thoughts come from or where this ache in my chest started, I just know that I accepted her as my friend...Im not annoyed or bothered by it, but then what is this feeling that I can't identify. But when she said she was glad that we were friends I felt...numb. What do I really want?

Im scared to know.

But I just ignored it and do as I always do, keep my feelings to myself. She's my friend and thats all there is to it.

* * *

Normal POV.

It was monday, Natsuki hates monday. Damn she hated it with a burning passion. And in these mondays that she hates she skips. Again. But where would she go that Haruka wont find her? _'The garden!'_ with that thought she walke out of the school building and into the forest she went. She could faguely remember her way through this forest, but she can remember how Shizuru walked down this path. It was funny how she randomly thinks about her at first it brought a smile to her face, but then it would change into a sad thinking face. As she walked through the forest she was thinking again, _'Why do I think about her so much? Is it normal for friends to be thinking this way? I care for Shizuru, but this is deffirent. Why cant I figure this out?__ Isn't it obvious? You like her.__ Wha-what? __Oh stop it! Really now, don't tell me you accidently stare at her lips constantly, or the fact that you hate it when her fanclub fawns over her all the time. Better yet you hate it when Kanzaki goes at a mile radius near Shizuru. __I...thats not... __Maybe you r just that numb in the mind to not notice that your always thinking about her right now. That you secretly like it when she teases you? How about the times your heart leaps at every small touch or the times you just get these intense urges to be near her? __Your wrong...I don't-__ Don't give me that bullshit... You like her...love her... denial much? -.- __I hate you...' _She went deeper into the forest.

_

* * *

_

Shizuru was at the Student Council Office, sitting in her desk while sipping her green tea. Haruka barged in through the door, "Bubuzuke!" she exclaimed, Shizuru inwardly sighed. So much for the relaxing moment, she placed her tea down on the desk gently, "Ara ara who do we have here,, Haruka-han?" she raised an eyebrow when she saw Nao being draged in by Haruka who beamed, "I finally caught her, if only the dilenquent was with her. Two birds with one stone!"

"Ara, Yuuki-han?" Shizuru wanted to laugh but she kept her mask in place.

"You bet your tea drinking ass its me." Nao said as she snatched her arm back from Haruka's death grip

"Alright bubuzuke, what do we do with her?" she looked over at the tea drinker and was waiting for an answer.

"We could always give her detention, what do you think Haruka?" she did a thinking pose and inwardly laughed out loud when she saw Nao gape at her, she was actually going to let Haruka decide. She was screwed.

"How about we make her do some cleaning, I think she would look good in a janitor jumpsuit." Haruka smirked at the gulping redhead.

"Hmm, that sounds like a good punishment, Haruka." she gave a nod as she smiled, "Give me more options." she was having fun with this.

Nao was freaking out, '_Janitor! This can't be happening!'_

"Oh!" the blond exclaimed, "I have a better idea! How about we make her work for the student council, she'd make a great assistant for you, don't ya' think Bubuzuke?" Nothing like work for Shizuru to make someone think about what they've done. A true punishment in Haruka's opinion.

"WHAT!" Nao was wide eyed and scared. _'She might try to flirt with me...or worse...tease me like she does to the mutt! I have got to talk my way out of this and FAST._

Shizuru was thinking why working for her was a great punishment, but she just shrugged it off. She did need an assistant.

"You cannot be serious!" she had her arms akimbo in a dramatic fashion, "Im nobodies slave! Not even hers!" she points at the simlling president.

"Well, then Haruka I think we've come to a conclusion." she ignored Nao, "You may leave her here with me, her work starts today."

Haruka smirked at the redhead, "Your doomed red, thats what you get for breaking the rules. Never mess with me." she walked out the door, leaving Nao alone with the president. "So...Im guessing theres no way out of this?" she deadpanned.

Shizuru was drinking tea again, when she took a long and calming sip, she looked up at Nao, "Im sorry Yuuki-han, no, there is no way out of this situation." Nao wanted to cry, but then she got an idea. Oh...and this idea was great. Why didn't she think of this sooner? She swore the gods sent this awesome idea to her. She smirked an evil smirk. Shizuru who noticed the change in demeanor of the redhead raised an eyebrow at her, "Is Yuuki-han alright?"

Nao's smirk grew wider, "Oh! Me? No no! Im great!" she waved her hand around to proove her point, "I was just thinking..." she walked over to the desk and leaned her hip against it, "Let's make a deal." she suggested, hoping that the school's president would humor her.

And she did, "What does Yuuki-han want?" this could be fun, she mused.

Nao was giddy in the inside, "Well, the real question is...what does the Student Council President want?"

This is getting interesting, "What does Yuuki-han offer?" she asked.

She was getting close now, one more push and her escpae plan will work, "How about...some information?" she saw Shizuru was getting inrested, "Information on what?" she asked with mirth in her voice.

"Oooh no, Fujino, not on 'what', but on 'who.'" _'Come on, Fujino. Take the bait, take it.'_

"Who?" _'Yes! I got you now,Fujino.' _

"The Mutt, AKA Natsuki Kuga...your...er...friend." Shizuru gave her a blank expression, Nao was looking for a more of a...some sort of reaction. Anything! But nothing.

"Oh come on! Fujino, don't tell me your not curious."

"I barely know nothing about Natsuki, what makes you think you know more than I do about her?" Nao blinked.

There was silence.

Some more silence

Nao coughed a little. She had a point there.

"Look, Fujino." she pushed herself off the desk and turned to face Shizuru, she laid her hands flat on top of the desk and stared straight into crimson eyes that were now trying to analyze her, "I may not know shit about Kuga, and frankly I don't care." she smirked a little, but then her face was serious as she kept on talking, "But I have eyes, and I see things that you obviously don't. Kuga's like an open book, and I can read her so very well. Its kinda creepy actually." she sighed, "You really can't see it, can you? People give you to much credit...smart my ass." she grumbled.

Shizuru was now thinking that the redhead was that dispread in getting out, or she was actually being serious. What was it that she can't see, but Nao could? Of course she knows a few things about Natsuki, its not like she was a total starnger to Shizuru. But she was still an enigma. There could a be a thousand things she doesn't know about her, but that is no reason to turn to Nao and trust in what she says about Natsuki.

But still...

"Waht exactly do you see, Yuuki-han?" she asked, curious as to what the redhead knows.

"First things first, Fujino. I'll tell you, if you fire me from 'the assistant position' thing..." she said wiggleling her index finger at Shizuru, with a taunting smirk.

Shizuru smile in amusement, "Ara, I think Yuuki-han should tell me first, and then I'll consider in releaving you of that position."

Damn. Was all Nao could think. She gave a defeated sigh and noded, "Fine...you win." she took her hands off the desk, and crossed her arms around her chest never breaking their eye contact.

"How would you feel if Kuga, I don't know, suddenly has these feelings for you, president Fujino?"

"Yuuki-han promised information not questions." she eyed her a little, where was she going with this?

"Just answer..." she was getting impatient.

"What sort of feelings?" suddenly feeling aprehensive.

"Deep feelings..."

There was a pause.

This was no longer a way out of a tight jam to Nao, this was serious. Someone needed to knock some sense into her, and she was going to do it. She was annoyed that the mutt was always sulking every time she sees the president with that Knazaki guy. And was also dissapointed that she didn't do shit about it, kami was it pathetic. She couldn't take it anymore. She saw the chance to say it, so she took it. _'Thank me later, mutt."_

"Oh for the love of... She likes you. More than you think, more than a friend." Shizuru was staring at her with a blank expression, Nao continued, "She secretly likes it when she's teased by you, she acts like she hates it when you hug her by surprise, when in reality she likes it. She likes you...hell maybe even more then that. But Im not the one to say, but thats what I see when she's near you."

"She. likes. you." she said it slowly as if to get it through Shizuru's head.

She smirked when she saw a crack on the girl's mask, "I think I'll take my leave now." she sauntered towards the door, she stopped and looked over her shoulder. She saw that Shizuru was still staring in the space she was standing in front of the desk. "You should start thinking how to deal with this, Fujino. And when I say 'this' I meant Kuga. Just don't fuck it up," she slides the door open, "Its bad enough that she's already emo." she yelled out the door as she closed it.

_'No, she's lying. Natsuki can't possibly like me...thats not true. I would have noticed.'_ She couldn't believe it, she was shocked. But at the same time she felt..._ 'What do I feel? Im...I don't know.'_ she sighed out loud, she leaned back into her chair, and covered her eyes with both of her hands. The instant she saw darkness, her mind was filling up with images of Natsuki. Natsuki glaring at her, Natsuki blushing, Natsuki pouting, Natsuki eating, Natsuki reading, Natsuki playing psp, Natsuki smilling.

Shizuru ran her hand through her chestnut hair, "This can't be happening...do I...feel the same?" she asked herself.

_'But if Yuuki-han lied? She does like to play pranks on people, but this seemed so...no, she can't be right. I would have noticed!'_

She remembered a time when Natsuki stopped talking to her for two days a month ago, when she asked what was wrong. She never answered and said it wasn't a big deal that she was being stupid, and that everything was fine. She could have sworne that it was because of one of her teases going to far. But then she remembered that in those two days, she was with Reito. Was she jelouse?

Shizuru groaned in frustration, she didn't know. But there was one way to find out. Go to the one person who knows the answer, she needed to talk to Natsuki. She stood up from her seat and walked out the door.

_'Maybe its all a misunderstanding?'_

She walked down the hall, and out the school building. When she reached the campus she saw her. Natsuki.

She saw her walking towards a familiar direction into the forest.

_'The garden.'_ was her thought as she silently followed her.

* * *

_'I wonder what Shizuru is doing right now? She maybe drinking tea or being yelled at by Haruka. Should I have checked on her?'_

She _didn't_ noticed that she had reached the garden, and was standing right infront of that cherry blossom tree...where she first saw her. _'__There you go again! Your thinking about her again.__ SHUT UP! I KNOW! __**I KNOW!**__ You know **what** exactly__?__'_ There was a brief pause.

"I like her..." she whispered. "Damnit, I like her!" She said out loud staring up at the tree, but she was not aware of the presence that was watching her closely behind her. "This sucks..." she grumbled.

"Ara? Who does Natsuki like, I wonder." a sweet voice with Kyoto-ben was heard.

Natsuki whipped her head around, shock was spread across her face when she saw the chestnut haired goddess smilling at her. Her heart was at her throat chocking her voice when she opened her mouth to speak. "Shiz...Shizuru!" was all she could say, _'Fuck! She heard me... Well so it seems! Your no help...'_

She was screwed, she mused, she will tease her relentlessly now. Waitting for her turtore to begin, Natsuki couldn't help but feel intranced by the crimson eyed beauty infront of her. _'She's cute, right? You know I don't get why you don't make a move. If you want something you take it, simple as that. I can't believe your such a weakling.__ Shut up! You've been becoming more annoying than usual. Your giving me a headache...and my scars...'_

Her shoulder twitched a little, her scars were pulsing with dull pain. But she just ignored it.

While she was having her mental fight with herself, Shizuru was also in her own world. Nao's words were still fresh in her mind.

_'She likes someone, this can't be just a mere coinidence. So why do I feel my heart beating so fast at the thought of her liking me?'_ Shizuru was confused, so she ignored that last comment in her mind, _'She would tell me if she liked someone, right? Even if it was me. I've opened up for her, showed her my true smile and all my thoughts. So Im sure she would tell me now that I've caught her red handed.'_ With that her smile grew wider.

Natsuki saw the smile and her blush came to make things worse, "Is Natsuki going to tell me whoes this girl she likes?" she took a step closer to her, and giggled when the raven haired girl flinched a little, "Ara, Natsuki does not need to be so nervous." she said, "Natsuki can tell me anything." she smiled softly at her.

Natsuki heart melted when she heard her say that, but she couldn't tell her. She can't! "T-thank you, Shizuru." she started, she winced when she saw Shizuru take another step closer to her. "So is Natsuki going to tell me?" there was hope in her crimson eyes. She notice that she was just three steps away from Natsuki. She noticed that Natsuki wasn't wearing her uniform, she was in some black jeans and a long sleeved V neck shirt. _'Ara...never seen Natsuki in casual clothes. She looks good.'_ she did a quick check out on her.

"No..." was the answer.

"No? Why not?" she whined with a pout. Natsuki would have laughed at her childish behaviour, but she was too panicky at the moment. Shizuru, disspite her looking relaxed and cool, she was really anxious to know.

"Because..." she couldn't think of an explanation.

"She can't be that bad...if she got Natsuki's attention." She felt a pang in her chest, _'You've always gotten my attention, Natsuki_.' "You don't have to tell me her name, just tell me what she's like." she pleaded.

Natsuki took a moment to think about it, and she gave a weak nod, "Fine..." Shizuru beamed.

_'What are you doing? Shut it. Im tired of hearing you... Jerk.'_

She took a deep breath to calm herself down. And sat down on the green grass indian style, Shizuru giggled at her, but she too was tired of standing so she gracefuly sat down in a lady like fashion, with her knees tucked in and hands rested on her lap and faced Natsuki. Giving her a nod to start talking.

She sighed, "She's...deffirent." was her first discreption of her crush. Shizuru raised an eyebrow at her, "Ara? Deffirent?"

"Y-yes...'" this was going to be hard.

"Do I know her?" she asked.

"In some way...yes."

"Are you two close?' she asked as she watched Natsuki fidgit uncomfortably.

"Well, not very much. There are a lot of things I know about her, but she doesn't know that much about me." she explained.

Shizuru's heart never slowed down. She was getting nervouse.

"What do you like about her?" she had to ask, "Is she pretty?" she saw Natsuki blush a bit deeper, _'Im taking that as a yes...fufufu.' _

"Yes...she is. No, not pretty." she stared at Shizuru, "She's beautiful, her voice is even more beautiful, she has the most amazing eyes. So intense and filled with emotions that nobody has ever seen before, but me...she only shows me those emotions to me." Shizuru was fighting off her own blush, Natsuki started rambling, never stopped too see Shizuru, who was wide eyed and her face was slightly pink at the burst of passion she unleashed. Natsuki kept on talking, "I've seen every emotion flash in those eyes, but I never see the one emotion I truly want to witness..." man it felt good to let this all out, but she still felt horrible for lying to her, and for not telling her straight up that she was the girl she was talking about.

Or so she thought.

Shizuru wanted to cry, she wanted her to stop talking with such a sad, pained tone in her voice. Did she cause this? Did she hurt Natsuki?

"Y-you...think she doesn't feel the same way?" she cleared her throat, did she stutter?

"Think?" she asked, "No...Shizuru, I...I know she doesn't." she said with a sad smile.

_'Oh Natsuki...don't say that, not with that smile, **I** don't even know how I feel right now. Do I...I think...I...' "Does she know? About your feelings?" _She stopped herself from finishing that thought.

"No. And she will never know." she stared at the grass, "She doesn't need to know. She already has enough problems, I can't let her deal with my feelings, it would only bring trouble for her." she felt her scar's pain grow a bit more, but she fought off the wince that was coming, and spoke again, "It will only..." she hissed in pain silently, gods what is up with these scars? Her nails were digging into the grass, "It will only make things painful for me, because I don't want to loose our freindship..." she let out another silent hiss, "I don't...want to loose her." she looked up at Shizuru. She never stopped blushing through out the intire conversation, but Natsuki didn't notice when she looked up at her, because she was only staring into her eyes as she kept on talking."I rather be her friend...than nothing at all."

Shizuru wanted to get closer to her and hug her, but she just couldn't move. The things Natsuki was telling her, so much emotion she held in her voice when she spoke about this girl. When she spoke about HER. When she spoke about her feelings towards Shizuru Fujino.

But she still feels confused.

"Ara..." she breathed out softly, she was surprised that she didn't pass out for holding her breath for such a long time. This was too much, she felt like fainting

Natsuki throw herself back to lay on the grass, she was still feeling her scars hurt. But she doesn't care anymore, _'The pain matches my heart... You are so poetic...-.- FUCK OFF.' _

Shizuru looked at the raven haired girl who was now staring up at the clouds, she suddenly felt like she needed to be closer to her.

She gain a small amount of composer to speak, "What if your wrong?" she asked, she suddenly felt her mind clear. She heard Natsuki grunt, "What if your wrong Natsuki?" she asked again, but didn't stop for an answer, "What if..." she paused she felt her face heat up again, "What if she likes you back?"

Natsuki lifted her torso on her elbows and looked at the crimson eyed girl as if she grew another head, "What? Shizuru...she can't, there is no way she would. You've gone crazy..." she said with a small smirk.

_'After all the things you said, I think I did.'_ she mused, _'But I've always been carzy about you, Natsuki. I realized that now.' "_She would be the biggest idiot I've ever met in my entire life if she didn't like you back." she smiled when she saw the other gape at her with a blush on her cheecks.

_'Your the nicest person I've ever met, Shizuru. But your still crazy.'_ She layed back down, and sighed, "Stop trying to make me feel better, Shizuru." she laid her hand over her eyes, "I think your making it worse." she said when she felt her scars burn a little.

Shizuru frowned a little when she heard her say that, "Then let me try again..." she started to crawl over to the raven haired girl, who was oblivious to the other girl's advance. Natsuki removed her hand from her eyes, "Shizuru stop trying...to..." emerald met crimson.

Shizuru broke eye contact for a second so she could get into the right position to stop Natsuki from escaping, if she tried too that is.

She moved her right leg over to Natsuki's right side of her torso, during the intire movement Natsuki was stunned.

Shizuru was trying not to hurt the girl she was curently trying to get on top of, when she did. She was sitting on Natsuki's stomach, when she leaned forward her red tie that was hanging off her neck accidently slapped Natsuki's face softly when she tried to get more comfortable, bringing her back to the world of the living. She swore she died when she saw Shizuru do what she was doing._ 'She's sitting on me... ' _she noticed that she was now between Shizuru's legs, her blush was on overdrive. _'She is stratling my sides... holy... shit...'_ her inner voice finished her sentence.

Shizuru was also shocked at her own actions, she was blushing just as bad as Natsuki. _'If I do it...then I'll be sure...completly sure if I just...' _even her thoughts were at a daze. She puts her hands on either side of the other's head in started to leaned down, slowly.

Their noses touched, Natsuki flinched a little, but didn't move away. They were both breathing heavily, hot breaths caressing each others lips. Shizuru's eyes were starting to close, and so was Natsuki's. Shizuru brushed her lower lip with her own, which caused them to part.

Natsuki leaned forward up slowly, she kissed the corner of the other girls mouth. Testing her, if she would pull away. She didn't. She couldn't take it anymore, she can't control herself. She sat up and grabbed Shizuru's hips.

Shizuru almost fell back, but she quickly wrapped her legs around the emerald eyed girl's waist, and her hands were tighly gripped on her strong shoulders. She stared into Natsuki's eyes, emerald eyes that looked like they were lit into fire. But noticed that it was because she was staring into crimson, that reflected off her emerald. Mirroring her own fire that was lit in her eyes as well.

Even when their eyes closed she could still feel the fire taht was now running throw her vaynes.

Their lips met.

She wrapped around her waist, Shizuru responded by circling her arms around her neck. The kiss deepened, they were slowly moving their lips in sync, the kiss was more than passionet. There was no words to describe it.

Shizuru tilted her head to the side so she kiss her more deeply, natsuki was caressing her wiast down to her exposed thighs. Her red skirt was riding up do to their current position, revealing more of her thighs that Natsuki is now running her hand down.

They broke their kiss, panting heavily for their lack of oxygen.

_'If I wasn't sure then, I most certainly am sure now...' _she looked at Natsuki with hooded eyes, they were still panting, "Natsuki...I...like you too." she managed to say between pants.

But Natsuki didn't hear her, she was too busy trying to think more cleary and getting her breathing even, _'What was going on just now... Really, your asking that now? Oh boy this will be awkward. Okay, when a girl likes another girl they start to- Shut the fuck up!' _she furrowed her brows as she was fighting with her inner voice.

Shizuru thought the sight was cute, seeing Natsuki's crease she leaned up a bit to kiss it. It was soft and gentle kiss, a lingerring one too.

Natsuki snapped back into reality and blushed deeply when she felt her lips make contact with her face, "Silly Natsuki...fufufu."

She embraced the raven haired girl, her hold on around her neck tightens. "Yuuki-han was right..." she said out loud.

"The spider?" Natsuki's ears pirked up. And hugged Shizuru back.

Shizuru giggled when she felt her draw lazy circles on her back, "Yuuki-han knew in some way that you liked me..." she shrugged. _'I'll kill you spider...'_

"So you knew all a long..." she sighed, "Im sorry for lying to you, Shizuru." she sulked.

"Ara!" she exclaimed, she pulled back to look into her eyes, "I should be the one to apologize..." she dropped her gaze, "I must have hurt Natsuki several times without knowing." she felt her eyes sting with tears threatning to come out. But blinked them away when she felt Natsuki cup her cheeck, she was now thumbming her lips gently, "Shizuru...you didn't hurt me."

She simled at the emerald eyed girl, "Ara...what does this mean? Are we together?" she asked teasingly.

"Ah...I don't know, don't you think we should go on a date first?" She blushe a little, "Its sort of going fast..."

Shizuru laid her hand on other's chest and simlied, "Ara! Yes your heart id beating fast! Is Natsuki nervouse?" she giggled.

"Mou...Shizuru..." she pouted.

Shizuru squealed and lounged forward, making Natsuki fall on her back with a soft thud. "Oi!" she tried to get up but stopped when Shizuru nuzzeled her neck, Natsuki smile at the girl that was cuddeled next to her. This was the best day ever. She was finally getting her life on track. It was all normal, and the best part of it: she was in love.

* * *

So having her weekends with Shizuru, and also with her friends. She opened up to Shizuru more. She told her about her parents and brothers accident, and how Nina's dad adopted her when she was left an orphan. Shizuru was shocked at first, but she was glad that she shared a part of her life with her. They were starting to get closer to each other.

They could have gone closer if it weren't for her fangirls and her duty as president.

But they manage to spend sometime together by the end of the day.

People even started rumors about them... Natsuki didn't like that. But what could she do? But word gets around fast. Real fast.

So fast that not even Chie saw it coming.

"What is this I hear about you and the president getting together?" she whispered harshly at Natsuki. They were in Midori's class, Natsuki was staring out at the window and ignored Chies comment, "Yo ice pricesses Im talking to you!" there was no answer.

"Chie leave Natsuki alone, its none of your concern. Now is not the time or the place to play reporter. So shut up." Mai defended as she threw a paper ball at her.

"Thats not cool Mai, I was just curious." Aoi pinche her arm. "Ouch! Fine! I'll respect the kiss and don't tell rule." she mirked at Natsuki.

"Chie!" Aoi smacked her upside the head.

"Ow! Why is evryone so violent today..." she rubbed her head.

Midori was talking about some news that they needed to know. But Natsuki was too busy trying to kill the blush on her face to care or listen.

"Alright class! I got some news for ya!" she cheerful exclaimed, "Theres a new transfer student here in our school. So I want you all to welcome him with open arms and make him feel at home." sthe class room was filled with whispers and mumbles, they were all interested in the vew student. Some were confused as to why the student was transfered two months late.

Midori walked over to the door and slides it open, "Come on in they're waiting to meet you." she stepped a side to let the new student walk in the class. The room went silent.

Everyone was staring in awe at the transfer that was standing infrotn of them. Tall athelitic body, he looked good in the uniform, black trousers and he was wearing his shirt un-buttoned, revealing a long sleevd green shirt, he had smooth midnight hair, and he had the most amzing green eyes. He was very handsome.

Some of the girls already had hearts in their eyes when he walked in, "Go ahead and introduce yourelf! No need to be shy!" Midori give him a strong pat in the back.

Green eyes were scanning the studdents infront him, his face blank and devoid of any emotion. That was until he saw a gilr witk long raven hair who was sitting next to the window. Natsuki was unaware of his arrival, she was still gazing out the window with her head resting on her palm.

He smirked, the girls swooned, "The names Shiroky, Shiroky Kuga." Natsuki's ears pirked up, she raised an eyebrow and turn her attention infront of the class. Emerald locked on to emerald. She frozed in her seat, her eyes widen at the sight before her, _'No...'_

Everyone gasped at his declaration, Chie was gaping at him, Mai was dumbfounded, Midori was stupified.

Then the whispering started, "Kuga!" someone whispered.

"No way!"

"Hes so hot!"

"Whoa..."

"They look like twins!"

'Shiroky' was staring at Natsuki with an evil smirk, _'I found you...'_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Hehe...don't kill me?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 A Nightmare That Never Died**

Natsuki sat frozen in her seat, hell, everyone was equaly as shocked as she was. A minute of silence passed and soon whispers and murmers followed up.

"Did he say Kuga?" someone whispered.

"Wait a minute no way!" a boy quitely exclaimed. "Whoa...they practicly look like twins!" someone whispered and alot more students agreed on that. They do look alike.

Shiroky Kuga, he was still smirking at Natsuki without even blinking. While Natsuki was turning paler by the second, not only that, the scar on her shoulder and cheek were starting to ache with small pulses of pain. She absent mindly held her scarred shoulder, trying very hard not to scream and run out of there and lock herself in her room.

Shiroky's smik grew when he saw her reaction, _'Someone's glad to see me.'_ Ten years, ten long years and here they are. Face to face in the same School, in the same classroom. "Ahem...alright, I'll say that was a surprise. Shiroky-kun, take a seat." she pointed at and empty seat that was all the way to the back of the class. Dark green eyes never left Natsuki's, and when he took a step she flinched slightly. Shiroky was trying very hard not laugh out loud when he saw that, how cute, he mused, she was scared of him. He walked passed her and sat on the seat he was assigned to.

Natsuki could still feel his eyes on her, she swore she could feel that her back was burning under his gaze. She was breathing heavely now, she was sweating cold sweat. And her scars were still acheing. Mai and Chie were looking at the boy that was now sitting in the back of the room and then turned to Natsuki, whos back was stiff as a board.

"Natsuki?" someone called her, she looked up to find Midori eyeing her worriedly, "Are you okay? You look pale..." she got next to her. "Want to go see Youko?" she asked.

At that question, Natsuki hurriedly got off her seat and ran out the door.

Midori stood there with a confused look on her face, but that was soon changed with a serious thinking face. _'I wonder...' _she took a casual glance to the new student, _'Think about it later.'_ She turned to her student with a stern look, "Alright class, I think that's enough surprises for one day. Open your books to page 89." everyone complaid with her order and tried to keep they're whispering as low as possible.

Shiroky was still smirking when she left,_ 'Heh...running away like always. I'll find you...Nat-chan.'_

* * *

Natsuki was running down the hallways of the school, her mind was also racing, just as fas t as her shocked heart,** '**_**NO! No no no! He cant be! He...' **_she shut her eyes tightly as she felt tears threatning to come out, her teeth were bare and running pace was slowing down. Not really noticing that she was running to the deriction of the Student Council Office. She was walking and later she was now staggering, holding herself with the nearest wall to keep herself from falling to her knees. _'Im...this can't be happening...this isn't...Shiro...' _she couldn't think straight, all of her thought were only thinking one and only one thing.

Her brother is alive.

Shiroky Kuga is alive.

That was her last thought when everything went dark.

* * *

Shizuru's POV

I was rushing my way out the school and towards the medical building in haste. I recieved a call from Haruka who said she found Natsuki unconcious in the hallway, this was not what I had wanted to happened. _'She must have found out. Oh...Natsuki, please be alright.' _

Natsuki found out about her brother, the rumors in the school were going around fast, about the new transfer student, who turned out to be Natsuki's brother. When I was given the transfer documents and saw the name, I was baffeled that it was him.

I needed to tell Natsuki before she could see him, but I was too late. The poor girl most have fainted from shock. I can't waste anymore time, I must go to her. In the entrance of the medical building was Haruka and Yukino who gave me a weak smile, "Shizuru." she noded to me, "She didn't look very good when I found her..." my heart stopped when she said that, she lowered her head as she talked, "Is it glue she has a brother?"

"Its 'true', Haruka-chan." Yukino corrected.

I gave them a nod to answer their question,

"Right..." Haruka mumbled, "Well, we should leave." she looked up at me and gave me a stern look, "She'll be okay, Bubuzuke. So toughen up!" she yelled as she walked away with Yukino close behind. She will be okay. Haruka nows about my feelings towards Natsuki, she was worried about me. I should thank her later for taking Natsuki here.

When I arrived inside the medical building and into the door of Doctor Youko's office, I was greeted with the presence of Nina. She was now sitting in a chair infront of Doc. Youko's desk, it seemed they were having a talk about Natsuki.

"So it happened again?" Nina asked with a worried face, I can tell she was scared for her adopted sister's well being.

"Yes, its strange, really." Youko sighed, "Im having my doubt's about it being just weak skin tissue, it isn't right at all." she said.

What were they talking about, what happened again?

"Ara." they whipped their heads to my deriction, "Is Natsuki alright?"

"Fujino-san!" exclaimed the doctor, "Yes, she is. But she's still asleep." she stood up from her desk and walked over the door where she keeps her patient, "She's in here, you may see her if you like." she smiled at me.

I looked over to Nina who gave me a nod, "Ara..." I turn to Youko, "Yes, I would very much like to see her." I walked throw the door where it led into a large room with at least five beds, and in one of them was Natsuki fast asleep under the white bed sheets.

I walked over to her and sat myself in the bed, she looked peaceful enough. But I can tell that she was dreaming, her fist were gripping onto the bed sheets till her knuckels were white and her eyebrows were furrowed in discomfort.

"Natsuki." I cooed in her ear softly, I retreated back when I heard her grunt in response. "Ugn...gahh." she opened her eyes but then shut them when she made contact with the light. "Natsuki," I sighed in relief, your okay Natsuki.

"Shizuru?" your eyes were fully open, and I was soon gazing lovingly in your emeralds. But then I paused, there was a bandage on your face. More like on the area where your scar was, "Natsuki what..." eye traced the bandaged cheek with my index finger.

you sat up, and gave me a confused look as you mimicked me, she sighed in frustartion, "Ah...this thing?" you looked annoyed by it when you touched it, I was going to ask what happened but stopped when I saw you take it off, "Natsuki, don't..." I saw it.

Your scar was strangely red, I couldn't explain why, but seeing your scar like that made me feel like I should be threaten by it. How silly I could be sometimes. But still it made me feel uneasy.

"What?" you gave me a sheepish look, and shrugged, "It was itchy." you smirked.

You were smilling, but I knew you were scared. So frighten, like a lost child. And you are trying to make it seem alright by smilling at me without a care in the world, just so you wouldn't worry me. You could be so sweet and cute that I can't contain myself composer, and throw away my mask for you, Natsuki.

Your hands were shaking.

"I was going to tell Natsuki, but I was too late. The entire school knows, I don't know how the rumor got out. I couldn't stop it." I said, "Im sorry." I grabbed your shaking hands with mine, "I can't imagen how confused you are right now, Natsuki."

You sqeezed my hand, "Don't apologize, Shizuru. This isn't your fault, its nobodies. But yes, you are right. I am confused, I don't know what to do..." you paused. "Its aparent that he rememberes me..." you shivered, "And I remember him," you grabbed your shoulder and frowned a little.

I don't know what you are thinking Natsuki, you trusted me enough to tell me about your parents and brother's death. And I was a little shocked at how you talked about it with me. You told me once that you could barely remember their faces, and what they were like. You told me that sometimes you didn't care that much, that you had this strange hate towards your parents but didn't know why. And your brother...

I still can't believe it.

"Natsuki should to talk to him," I suggested, "It was fate that you crossed paths with him here. This is your chance to get your family back, I know Natsuki didnt know her family for very long. But this is your chance to fix that. You can spend time with him and you can also ask where hes been. If he has been looking for you, how long did he search for you. You shouldn't be scared of him, hes your brother, your long lost brother whos still alive. If you want I'll help you, I'll be there for you Natsuki-" I felt your lips press against my own, you kissed me softly and I soon parted my lips for the kiss to be deeper. Just one kiss and you've already disconnected me from my state of mind. I was glad I was already sitting, I might have fallen to my knees with the sweetness of your kiss.

"Shizuru..." you broke the kiss, you rested your forhead against mine as you spoke soflty to me, "I love you."

Ara...

* * *

Natsuki's POV

I leaned forward and kissed your lips tenderly, I soon saw you close your eyes and part your lips for me to deepen the kiss more.

Gods Shizuru, I had to stop you from talking. Talk to him? Spend time with him? I can't! Not with these thoughts and suspicious theories of him possibly being the cause of my parents death. And my scar, I can still feel its sting. And my scarred shoulder aches with swore pulses of pain. Im starting to think it isn't normal anymore. But your right, Shizuru. The only way to get answers is to talk to him, wether I like it or not, I'll eventually run in to him. I could be wrong...he could not have killed our parents. But to be on the safe side...Im keeping my friends away from him. Im keeping you away from him. Until everythings cleared out.

You don't know whats going on in my mind, Shizuru. I haven't told you about my nightmares...

You were melting in the kiss I can feel it, Shizuru. I love the feel of your lips on mine, so soft and...my head is spinning.

Just one kiss, Shizuru. Just one, and it makes everything alright. In the moment you made everything go away, you made the pain of my scars go away. You made me forget about my problems and my brother.

Shizuru, your the best thing thats ever happened to me. I...

"Shizuru..." I didn't want to break the kiss so soon, but had to tell you, **_needed_** to tell you. I rested my forhead against yours, I whisperd to you softly, "I love you."

Your crimson eyes widen, I saw a blush spread on your cheeks, "N-n...Natsuki..." you stuttered cutely, you opned your mouth and closed. You looked speecless, it was pretty funny. But I didn't laugh, I just want you to know Shizuru, how much I feel for you.

"You don't have to say it..." I smiled at her, "Its okay, I just wanted you to know." I don't want to rush you, Shizuru. I can wait forever for you.

"I..." you paused, and then smiled. A real smile, the smile that makes me blush. The smile that's only reserved for me, "I love Natsuki too."

"Shizuru..." I grabbed your hand and held it against my lips, kissing it softly, "Thank you."

You smiled and raised an eyebrow at me, "For what?" You yelped in surprise when I grabbed you by the waist and tossed you in bed with me.

"Natsuki no ikezu..." you pouted as you laid your head on my chest, "If Natsuki wanted me in bed with her all she needed to do was ask." you giggled lightly, and snuggled closer to my neck, I could feel your hot breath on my skin, "Natsuki should know already," you whispered hotly against my neck, "That Im more than willing to please my Natsuki..." you seductivly ran your finger under my shirt where you gradually played with my bare toned abdome.

"AH! SHIZURU!" I exclaimed, seriously, Shizuru, why do you always tease me so much? I think my blush became permanent.

"Forgive me my Natsuki...I can't help myself..." you said between laughes.

* * *

Shiroky's POV

After school was over...I went as fast as I could to find Natsuki. But I didn't know where her dorm was, as soon as I was outside. A lot of the student's came to me and asked questions, "Is it true your Kuga-san's brother?" or "Wow nice to meet you." here and there as I walked around campus. Giving them a casual wave or nod to them.

Its seemed I've got a lot of attention. But that doesn't matter, they don't know why Im here. She doesn't know...yet. I need to find her. Before any more problems come my way and interfere with my plans.

Gods, I can feel everyones aura. This school's full of dark aura, but I should control myself. Can't start killing off student's, not without his orders. But this is amazing. So many dark vibes around this school, I may loose control.

Im surprised Natsuki hasn't turned yet, ten years...that's a record. I wonder if its been affecting her...

I was cut off out my thoughts when I heard a group of girls gossiping, I heard mi sister's name mentioned. So hid behind some bushes and pirked my ears to listen what they were saying.

"I heard they found Kuga-san unconcious on the hallways by Suzushiro-san." one of the girls said to the others. "She's being taken cared of in the medical building."

It seems I've caused a great impact on her, I can only imagen...hehehe. Hmm...medical building. I know where that is. This is my chance!

I dashed to the medical building but stopped when I found myself faced to face with a girl, she stared at me witt...rage? "Who are you, really?" she sneered at me. Well, someone is being rude. But I sense nothing dark from her, she won't be fun to talk to. I smirked at her and walked passed her, "That is none of your business!"

"I say it is my business since she's my sister!" she yelled at me. Sister? I turn to raise an eyebrow at her, "What?"

"You heard me!" she glared.

Sister...

"Whats your name?"

"Eh?"

"Your name little girl."

"N-nina."

"Look...Nina, Im not here to hurt Nat-chan. Trust me. I just want to talk to her about something, thats all." I half lied, Im not her to hurt her. Im here to get her back. And that is exactly what Im going to do, and no one is going to get in my way.

"Your not?" she asked as she eyed me suspiciously.

"No." I left to go inside the building. Leaving her without another word.

I entered a door that seemed to be the infirmery, I walked through it and found the office was empty._ 'Guess Im in the wrong place...'_ I was about to go back when I felt it...I can feel her. She's close by.

I saw a door that was slight opened, as I walked close to it I heard voices. I heard yours and someone elses, "Natsuki don't..."

I took a peek through door and I saw you Natsuki, I found you. You've changed alot, your not my little sister anymore. "What? It was itchy."

I had to hold in my laugh when I saw you take off the bandage that was covering your scar, it was red... So it has been affecting you my dear sister, I wonder whats holding it back? How annoying...what is keeping you...

I saw the girl you were talking to, she's pretty hot. Hmm...her uniforms deffirent...Im guessing she's the president I hear about so much?

"I was going to tell Natsuki, but I was too late. The entire school knows, I don't know how the rumors got out. I couldn't stop." I saw her reach for your hands, it seems you two are close. Best friends I assume, "I can't imagen how confused you are right now, Natsuki." Damn this girl has sexy Kyoto accent! Too bad she doesn't have a dark aura...I could have asked him to turn her, she would have been an awesomely sexy partner. Dreams can't always come true, I laughed inwardly at myself, _'Look at me! Haha! Checking out a human! ha!'_ I scoffed at myself quitely as I kept listening to their conversation.

They stareted talking about me, "Natsuki should talk to him." Ah, not only is she cute, but she is also the voice of reason. "This is your chance to get your family back." Blah blah blah...if it weren't for that sexy voice this conversation would br hella boring.

"If you want I'll help you, I'll be there for you Natsuki-" I felt my eyes widen at what I saw. You kissed her...your kissing her. She's kissing you back, was that a moan? Guess I was wrong in the best friend thing. I grinned.

_'Well well well, Nat-chan is all grown up. The sexy president is your girlfriend. Aren't you full of surprises Natsuki. If your anything like me you would take her there right now. hehehe...go Nat-chan.'_ As I was mentaly cheered on for my sister, they broke the kiss. And then I heard it.

"Shizuru...I love you."

_'**WHAT!**' _

I looked over at that Shizuru girl and saw a blush...nononono...say **_NO! _**"N-n...Natsuki..." I don't love you Natsuki, come on!

"I love Natsuki too." Fuck!

I stormed out of the medical building, I can feel the scar on my back burn a little. _'THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!'_

I can't believe this! Is this what's holding her back? Is it that human girl that's keeping her?

This is a huge problem. I walked into the forest, I need a secluded place if im going to summon him. I didn't think I would need his help since Im no longer his aprentince, but this is as much of a problem for him as it is for me. _'It was him who gave us these scars in the first place.'_

He'll be very pleased that I found her. I can imagen that sick sadistic smile spread across his face, those eyes glowing in the dark.

I wonder if he even rememder's my sister. _'If that is so...'_ I stopped as I made sure I was deep enough in the forest, I took out a charm that was given to me for when I would need him. It started to glow red. _'I guess I'll just introduce them to each other.'_

I felt the ground shake lightly when the portal opened, and a dark figure was araising from the ground like the very dead was awakening fron their slumber. But this wasn't the undead, this was more than that. I must be out of mind to call him, oh well...to late.

"Who dares call for me?"

"I Shiroky Kuga called," I got on my knee and bowed my head before the dark figure. Removed its black hooded cloak and revealed itself to him, eyes that were twinkling dangerously. And smiled down on me.

"Roky-kun!" he exclaimed happily. "How long has it been? Six years, right?"

"Yes, it is good to see you..." He looks up to the unknown figure.

"...Master."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: I know what your thinking...WTF IS GOING ON! Well wait till next chapter.**

**Notes: Shizuru doesn't know about Natsuki's nightmares and knows nothing about her paranoid idea about her brother being the killer of her parents. Nina, she obviouly know's that Shiroky isn't what he seems...**

**Now...about Nat's scar, that is also a question mark. And as you can see, Shihroky has one too on his back. Is there a connection with they're scars and this 'Master'?**

**Okay...lets play a game. Whoever answers this question right, or somehow guesses right. Shall get a free request for a oneshot/or a story they want me to do! Anything you want! But the pairing has to be Shiznat. If you want to throw in a some Natnao or Mainat, I can deal with that! That is if you want. Im not sure how many people will play or get the question right. But Im bored like hell and I just came up with this on the spot. Or if you don't want me to make another story...well...ask me what ever you want. I guess... Whoever answers correct first wins! I'll give you guys till Monday to figure it out.**

**Question: Are you sure Shiroky Killed his and Nat's parents? If not than who? (Easy question, not very challenging...hehe.) I want a name people!**

**If you have any questions ANY at all, send me a message! I'll gladly answer them. And no you can't ask me who killed Shiro and Nat's parents...**

**Oh...and Im working on a oneshot also. All I can tell you about it is that...its a smut. So...yeah... *O/O blushes...***

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Im back! Yes! The tests are over and Im free to up-date! Well, I could have up-dated sooner around day time, but today is my birthday and I've been here and there with my friends...blah blah blah! Anyways, the winner of the contest will be anounced at the end of this chapter. Basicly its mostly about Nat and Shiro, how their parents really died and more question will keep on coming. A bit of shiznat too.**

**But I must warn you, I think its a bit rushed...I don't know, you tell me. I apologize for any mistakes that are in this chapter, and for keeping you guys waitting for this long.**

**On with the story!**

**Desclaimer: **This is retarded! No I don't own it! Nor the characters! Except Shiroky! As much as he scares me and Natsuki...He is part of my mind. *shivers*

**Chapter 7 Brother And Sister**

This 'master' seemed to look like he was only a boy of the age 14, but a boy he was not. He was far from being that. White frosty hair, in a spikey style, and pink eyes. He was standing before the raven haired boy, smilling down on him.

"Lord Nagi..." he gazed up into bright pink eyes, "It is good to see you again. It has been a long time." he stood up from his kneeling position.

"Yes, it has," he smiled at him, "So what does Roky-kun want with me?" he asked as he looked around the forest with a raised eyebrow,_'I wonder where we are?'_ he mused.

"I found her..." Shiroky said.

Nagi turned to face him with a huge grin on his face, did he hear right? He wanted to make sure, "Pardon?" he asked.

Shiroky smiled a darkly, "I found my sister, I found Natsuki."

"Oh?" Nagi laughed as the the emerald eyed boy gave a firm nod, "This is good news!" he excliamed cheerily. "Its been a while since then." He gave Shiroky a look, "Where is she? Has it happened yet?"

Shiroky smiled at him, "No, not yet." he paused, "But don't you think that it should have happened by now? Ten years, and she hasn't shown any signs. And her scar it looked like it has been bleeding..." he trailed off.

"That's because she's been holding it back," Nagi's eyes were practicly turning black as he kept on talking, "She'll soon loose control, and it will eat her from the inside." he laughed, "She'll go on a rampage! Ha!"

Shiroky grind a bit, but he needed to get serious, "That is one of the things as to why I have called for you, Lord Nagi."

"Is that so?" Nagi asked, starting to get interested.

"It won't be long, so we should act fast and get her back." he explained, "I wan't my sister to be okay, I want her to be apart of this. "

It kind of irked Nagi that his ex aprintence is caring to much for his younger sister, if she has not turned yet, then that would mean that it would be a great challenge to accept what she is. Turning her will be very complicated now, now when she is being affected for holding it back for so long. It could be very hard to do so, _'What a pain...' _he mentaly shot himself with that damn promise he made with Shiroky. Why did he have to do that for? At first it seemed fun, but now that she's back and Shiroky is in his brother mode, he'll have to take her in as her own like he did to Shiroky when he was still growing. It will be a very hard task to do, but the scar has been bleeding. It won't be long.

He sighed, "Fine...I'll help you."

"Thank you..."

"First things, first. We need to find out whats holding it back." he stopped to think.

"I think I know what..."

"Alright then, it looks like you've found out the problem." Nagi smiled, as he walked deeper into the forest, "Just go to her," he yelled back as he disappeared into the shadows. "Oh! And report back!"

Shiroky soon left, with the thought on how to approach his sister.

_'Don't scare her, make a nice entrence. Be subtle.' _He laughed a bit at himself, really? Don't scare her? That's gonna be hard to do.

* * *

Natsuki was escorting Shizuru back to her dorm, it was dark out and she didn't want her crimson eyed beauty walking alone. _'Not with **HIM **around.' _This has been a fucked up day, and the last thing she wanted was Shizuru dealing with her dead brother. As they entered the dorm building side by side, Shizuru felt Natsuki's hand brush hers. This made Natsuki blush slightly, seeing her Natsuki blush she grabbed the raven haired girl's arm and hugged it to her chest.

"Ah! Shizuru!" exclaimed a surprised Natsuki, this only made Shizuru snuggel closer to her. "Someone might see us!" she darted her eyes left to right, keeping a look out for any other students in the area.

"Who cares? Everyone knows about us, so it wouldn't matter if someone saw us." she said as they made they're way down to the now empty hallway, "Besides, there is no one here at this time." How can someone act so maturely childish? Shizuru can apparently.

Natsuki could only sigh in defeat and let the other girl hold onto her arm.

When they've arrived infront of the president's door, Shizuru stopped and without letting go of Natsuki's arm she expertly took the keys from her breast pooket of her white dress shirt, and opened the door. Natsuki was dumfounded when she suddenly found herself being lead to sit on the couch, when did this happen? She mused, she has never been inside her girlfriend's dorm before. She wasn't surprised that it was bigger than the other students in the academy, she is the president after all. _'And it smells like Shizuru.'_

She heard some movement int he kitchen that was behind her, "Um...Shizuru, what are you doing?"

She saw Shizuru who walked in with two steaming cups, "Ara I made some tea," she said as she sat close to Natsuki, and handed the hot cup to her Natsuki.

"Shizuru, you know I don't drink tea," she took a sip of her cup and was surprised of the sweet taste.

She heard the other girl giggle and turned her head to look at her, "Ara. That is why I made you hot chocolate instead." she said as she saw Natsuki take another energitic sip from her cup. When Natsuki laid her cup on the coffe table she heard giggles again, this time it made her eyebrow twicth a bit, "What's so funny." she tried to glare at her but it was too hard to do so, she was now staring at a laughing Shizuru. I rare sight to see. A sight that she was lucky enough to see, _'Maybe today isn't so fucked up.'_ She was too distracted to see that Shizuru got closer to her.

"Ara...Natsuki has chocolate all over her lip..." she said between laughs, Natsuki blushed a little and tried to wipe the chocolate off her lips, but stopped when she felt the president grab her arm.

She leaned down close to her face, Natsuki thought she was going to kiss her. That was half yes and the other half no, she felt hot breath on her lips. But then she felt something else was about to come.

Shizuru snaked her tounge out, and licked the chocolate off the blushing girl's upper lip. A shiver went up Natsuki's spine when she felt another lick on her lips. "Shizuru?" she was surprised that she didn't stutter, or passed out. (1)

"Kannin na, Natsuki." she pulled back licking her own lips, her face was pink. Her breathing was a bit fast, she felt as if she was suffocating. Her blood was running hot, and she was feeling light headed. It was strange, she has been feeling like that the entire day ever since...

_'Shizuru...I love you.'_ The image of Natsuki's emerald orbs staring at her crimson with so much love and affection.

And there it was, that quick flip her heart did when she heard it, _"_I don't...know what came over me." she held her hand over her beating heart, this was starting to get to her. She couldn't help it, Natsuki with chocolate on her mouth, it was too cute too pass up. She just wanted to tease her, and make her freak out like she always did. Her teased backfired, she was starting to feel..._'Aroused? Ara ara, that can't be...' _

Natsuki was freaking out more! This did not just happen, oh but it did. Her blush was down to her neck by now, she tried to calm herself down, "Its okay, you don't have to apologize." she smiled reasurringly at her. "Thanks for the hot lick-I MEAN HOT CHOCOLATE!" she slapped her face with her palm. Why can't she talk right without emberrasing herself any further? She quickly stood up from her sitting position, as well as did Shizuru. Who looked very calm, but on the inside she was also having some troubling thoughts, "Its getting late I should go." Natsuki said.

_'Yes, please do leave! Leave before I ask you to stay the night...' _was her thought, "Ara! Natsuki's right, Im sorry for lick-keeping you." For kami's sake she almost said licking! This is bad, she need's Natsuki out of here right now.

Natsuki walked over to the door with Shizuru following, "Um...I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked, her blush was still active as she steped out the door, Shizuru leaned against the door frame with her arms rapped around her sides, huging herself. "Of course, Natsuki." she smiled, she was also a bit pink in the face.

The raven haired teen was staring at the crimson eyed goddess, a blushing smilling Shizuru. Now that is a beautiful sight, "..."

Shizuru looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her, "Did Natsuki say something?"

"I said..." her blush deepend, "C-can I have...my goodnight kiss?" she was staring at her convers, not really having the strength to see that teasing smile of hers. But if she had been looking, she would have seen Shizuru blush harder at the request. _'How could I say no?'_

"Yes." was the simple reply. Calm and cool was her voice, unlike her heart that is beating like hammer and the warmth she felt was unexplainible

Natsuki smiled shyly as she walked over to her, "Isn't Natsuki afraid of someone seeing us?" Shizuru teased lightly.

"Who fucking cares?" she leaned in close at the chestnut haired girl.

"Natsuki lan-Nnh." she was about to scold her for her bad language, but was stopped by a pair of soft lips on her own. The kiss was chaste, innocent, sweet. Just that sweetness made Shizuru want to drag her back inside her dorm and tackle her. The kiss lasted for about a few second when they finally broke the kiss.

"Goodnight, Shizuru." she backed off and stared into crimson.

"Goodnight, Natsuki." she said, but when Natsuki looked into her eyes, it looked like she wanted to tell her something. But she dismissed the thought. She watched Natsuki walk away, and stayed there thinking, _'I hope that Natsuki will be okay, she's been avoiding the conversation about him alot.'_ (2)

* * *

Natsuki was about to open the door to her dom, when she felt both of her scars sting, she hissed, but not out of pain, it was out of annoyence. _'I really need to ask Doctor Youko about that. You still think that this is normal? I thought you should know by now... What are you talking about?' _(3)

Her inner voice didn't answer, so she shrugged it off and unlocked the door, but then stopped when she heard something from the other side of the door._ 'Music...?'_

Why would there be music coming from her dorm? And then it hit her, _'Someone broke in...'_

Someone broke in, and is now going through Natsuki's playlist. She could hear that song, Crawling by Linkin Park.

Natsuki took in a defensive position, and opened the door slowly and silently. If there is someone inside, its best to surprise them. When she was inside, everything was dark, nothing but the moonlight that came from the opened window to shine inside the dorm. She saw her stereo set on, she didn't even mind the music. She was more worried about who turned it on. Natsuki's heart rate was going off scale, she searched her room, there was no one there, the kitchen, living room, all that was left was the bathroom.

She turned on the lights, and was met with nothing or nobody in sight. Just her reflection in the mirror, she sighed when she saw her scar all red. Again.

She walked out the batroom and into the living room, the song was still playing. When she was about to turn it off, she felt a cold breeze. She looked over to the window, and held her breath.

Glowing emereald eyes were now staring into her own, "Its good to see you..." Natsuki's heart stopped.

"Natsuki." he smiled at her in the dark.

"Shiroky..." the emerald eyed boy was leaning right next to the open window, Natsuki assumed that he came in from there.

Natsuki didn't know what to do, her dead brother is inside her dorm. Alone with him, no way out. She can't even scream, she can't even move. Which was bad, because Shiroky pushed himself off the wall and stepped infront of Natsuki. He was atleast two inches taller than her.

"You..." she can't even speak, is she scared, is she angry, she didn't know how to act around her brother. She was still shocked to see him here, right infront of her. Suddenly she found herself with tears, "Your alive..." even though she had tears rolling down her cheeks, she was far from being sad or happy to see him.

Shiroky said nothing.

"Your here, and your alive." She stated again. Show no fear, she chanted in her head. She shouldn't break down when hes here so close to her. Get answers, she mentaly told herself. But she was still surprised hes here in her dorm. She expected to see him tomorrow morning, or talk to him after school. He broke in her dorm, of course she's going to feel threaten by that. But she needs to show him that she's not some push over, she needs to show him how much she has suffered during her ten years of suffering and horrible night terrors.

"What are you doing here?" If its anything like her nightmares and suspicions, he would be here to kill her, right? Just like he did to mom and dad. (4)

"Was it you? Did you really do it? Are you here to finish the job?" she was raising her voice

He still said nothing.

Natsuki was staring into his emotionless eyes, her teeth were bear and her jaw tensed. "Well?" she sneered at him, "Say something!" she yelled at him, not caring if she would disturb the other students. "What the fuck do you want from me!" she exclaimed, her fist at her sides, her knuckels turning white, "Do you have any idea how much you've been fucking with my mind? All the times you've been in my nightmares? I thought I was going crazy! Do you have any idea how long it took me to forget about you! How long it took me to have this normal life that I've been wanting to have! And I did get it! But now you show up out of fucking no where, to **FUCK IT UP!**" she was breathing heavily, and panting almost. "I hate you..." she whispered, she never broke eye contact. Shiroky looked like he was about to break, he couldn't take it anymore. He coudn't hold it any longer.

He started to laugh, he was laughing so hard. He was holding his sides, almost bent over. Tears of mirth were threating to come out. (5)

Something snapped inside of Natsuki's being, she felt like her intire body was lit on fire. He dared to laugh in her face? Rage and anger were taking over, she felt like killing someone, she wants to kill someone. Shiroky was almost done laughing, when he looked up to apologize for his behavior, he felt his blood run cold with what he saw. His sister's right eye was glowing yellow, and small fangs were growing. She looked like a rapid dog, "Hey Nat-" he stopped when he saw a fist flying towards his face, _'Aw crap...'_

She punched straight in his mouth, he crashed agaisnt the wall. The wall cracked a little during impact, he wiped the blood that was going down his chin with his sleeve, and chuckled silently, _'So this is how strong you are, Natsuki?' _With that thought he pushed himself off the wall, he stood there before his sister, staring into emerald and yellow colored eyes.

Shiroky sighed, "Well, feeling better?" he looked at his sister and smiled, her eye was turning back to its normal green color.

Natsuki was stunned at the sight of the wall's damage and her brother, "What..." she was even more confused than before. _'Did I really do that? All that anger...I've never felt so pissed off like that in my entire life. It felt so... It felt good didn't it? What...no.'_ she remebered screaming at her brother, and seeing him laugh in her face like a maniac, it was so infuriating. _'Whats going on?'_

"So..." he stood up straight, "Good thing we don't feel pain, huh?" he smirked.

"You..."

"Hmmn?" he gave a confused look at Natsuki.

"What..." her eyes went wide when she saw the cut on his lips heal in a second, as if it never happened. "What are you?"

"Why don't you sit down?" his smile grew wider when she did what she was asked to do, _'Guess she's calmed down.'_

He went over and sat next to her, Natsuki didn't move away from him. She was too stunned to try.

"What am I you ask? Well, lets just say...Im what you are." he said.

Natsuki gave him a worried expression, "What?"

"...Your not as human as you think you are." Natsuki was staring into jet black eyes to look like they go on forever. "I'll help you remember." his voice started to sound distant and everything felt like it was spinning. "You'll know the truth..."

Suddenly she fell into darkness.

-Flashback-

A seven year old Shiroky was playing with a six year old Natsuki at a small park that had a lone cherry blossom tree on the hill that they were now running up to, "Catch me if you can Shiro!" the small raven haired girl taunted, sticking her tounge out at her brother. They were both playing tag, the park was pretty old, that was why they were the only kids there. And that was all the more reasone they play there. The only place they could play.

"Oi!" he called out to her, "I'll get you nat-chan!" they were both laughing as Shiroky caught her by the waist, "Gotcha!" he exclaimed happily. Natsuki started to struggel with her older brother's strenth.

"No fair!" she protested as she tried to free herself from her brother's grasp, "Your bigger than me!" she whined.

"Ha! Nice excuse!" he let her go and smiled at the now pouting Natsuki. "Don't pout, Nat. I cuaght you fair and square!" he puffed his chest in victory.

Natsuki gave him one of her mini glares as she sat down under the cherry blossom tree indian style, "Yeah! Well, one day I'll beat you at tag!" she said, "And when that day comes I'll be the one smirking like a baka, just like you!"

Shiroky smirked, "So you admit that your a baka?" Natsuki stared at him with a blank expression, and soon her face turned red with anger, "IM NOT A BAKA! YOU ARE!" that only made her brother laughe. He sat down next to his sister and sighed in contentment.

"Whatever you say, Nat-chan." They both stayed in a comfortable silence, staring up at the clear blue sky.

"Shiro?" the raven haired girl broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think mom and dad always fight?"

Shiroky narrowed his eyes at the word 'dad', how could she call that man dad? "Hes not are dad, Nat." he gently scolded, "Hes our step dad."

"And...no, I don't know why they fight." he laid back on the green grass.

"Don't you ever wonder?" she asked in deep thought, "And whats weirder is...that they always fight when _**hes**_ around..." she trailed off.

"Look, Nat-chan. Forget about it, there's nothing going on with that freaky pink eyed kid."

"But your wrong Shiroky." she said, "He isn't a kid, hes too mature to be a kid."

"Why are we talking about this? -.-" he closed his eyes, trying to ignore his sister.

"No! Listen Shiroky, there's something about him that isn't right. Are you listening?"

"Yep."

"No your not..."

"Guess not. Im sure your just imagining things."

"Am not!"

"Are to."

"Am not!"

Shiroky laughed.

* * *

The two ravenhaired children were making theyre way down to a friendly looking neighborhood, they lived in a small white and blue house. The were both racing to see who would make it first, and of course the eldest of the two won. Natsuki reached the door step panting, "Your no fair." she whined.

Shiroky smiled at her, "Don't worry one day you'll beat me."

"Really?" Natsuki gave him a hopeful look.

"Yeah! Your my sister! If Im strong, then that means you are too!" he pat his sister in the head, "Come on we should head inside." younger kuga gave a happy nod. But before they opened the door, they heard a loud crash. They jumped a bit when they heard a loud bang.

Shiroky looked at his trembling sister, "Natsuki."

She looked up at him, "Stay here, okay?" he smiled at his sister. Natsuki shook her head, "No, Shiro. Whatever it is this time, Im going with you." she was holding his hand and gave it a strong determined squeeze. "Im not staying...Im not leaving you."

And to prove her point she was the first open the front door of their home, dragging Shiroky with her. "Natsuki!" he whispered harshly.

But she ignored him, "Do you hear something?" there voices coming from the other room, one was their mother's.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I've told you I wont let you have them!"

"Calm down Saeko," came a playful voice, "Im not here to hurt you. If you behave like your husband here...what was his name? Ah! "

A man with black hair was on the floor bleeding to death, a gun in his hands, "He really should learn some manners." dark blue eyes glared at him dangerously, he stood up from the floor holding on to the wound, where the white haired boy slashed him with his claws.

Shiroky and Natsuki were watching everything that was going on, not a single muscle was moved, they stood there frozen in that spot.

Nagi had a bullet hole in his forhead, "You know that I gave you a chance to hand them over..." he took a step closer to the woman named Saeko.

"Nagi!" the black man yelled at him, "Stay away from her!" he points the revolver at the boy, ready to make another hole in his head. As much as it takes, he'll shoot this montser tell its head is impossible to self heal. "You will not lay a hand on our children!" He sqeezed the trigger, the loud thunderous bang of the weapon echoed through out the house. Following up with the startled yelp of a child.

The black haired man was staring at an empty spot where once the creature stood, he slowly turned around to the deriction of the scream that came from behind him. Nagi had both Shiroky and Natsuki by their throats, he smiled sadisticly, "Ah! Here they are!" he raised both of the children from their feet, struggleling and sqirming around, he kept his steady hold as if they weighed nothing, he looks over at both of teir tiny bodies with interest, then he examened their faces, "Whoa...they look alot like him..." he mumbled to himself, he then side glanced to the enraged mother, "But of course they also have some of their dear mother's good looks." he playfully said with a wink. But then his smilling face dropped, "Too bad that they are half breeds..." he sighed in disppointment. "Hehehe...but I can change that."

"Leave our children alone!"

The black man aimed at the now healed forhead of the boy, his blue eyes showing anger and sadness. Anger because of feeling so helpless and useless to save the chidren, sadness because... "Our children?" Nagi raised an eyebrow at him, "Since when were they ever yours?" he asked. The black haired man stood silent.

"I don't know how you can put up with the thought of raising two kids that aren't even yours..." black eyes stared into indiferent blue ones, "I can since the hate you have towards these two, you hate what they are." he dropped Shiroky and Natsuki without a care in putting them down softly, "You know that kind of hate can lead to some severe changes..." He stood still inbetween the kids. His short black claws extended from his finger tips, Natsuki's eyes were wide at the sight of the razor sharp claws.

"Wait!" the raven haired woman exclaimed, "Please...leave them be." she was now down to her knees, _**"They are just kids**_!" she screamed. The dispreadly wanting to her babies safe from the grasp of the monster, she peaded and prayed that the demon would change its mind. Life isnt that kind.

"Kids..." Nagi repeated, "KIDS?" he said again to make sure he heard right, he stared down at the two trembling children, and laughed outloud, "Haha! That is very funny! You really think that dear Saeko?" He grabs Natsuki by the shoulder, sinking his claws deep into her tender skin. Lefting her off once again off the floor, she bit her lip hard. She wasn't going to give him the pleasure of letting him hear her scream. At the sight of her daughter being hurt Saeko quickly stood from her knees and ran towards the demon. "Saeko! No!"

Seeing her coming, he raises his other clawed hand, pointing at her, he shoots his sharp claws as if like they were bullets and hit the protictive mother right in the chest, "Mom!" Shiroky yelled.

She hit the floor clutching the large nails that were now stuck in her chest, dangerously bleeding at an alarming rate. Nagi could only sigh as he re-grew his claws, "This wasn't part of the plan...but I guess some things just can't be avoided."

"You bastard!" he pulled the trigger again, only to here the clicking noise, he ran out of bullets. He cursed under his breath, suddenly feeling weaker, he lost a lot of blood. He stumbeled and fell to his knees. "Saeko..." he looked over to his wife, she was still. She passed out. And soon he too was feeling his eyelids slowly drop. He wasn't strong enough to stay awake. He fell back with a loud thud, "I can't..."

Nagi was staring at the poor scene infront of him, "Geez, you'd think they'd put up a fight...damn humans..." Natsuki was silently crying for her parents, and the throbbing pain in her shoulder, "Well, now that they're out of the way," he gripped Natsuki's shoulder harder, causing her to whimper, "Shall we make you into what your really are?" he raised one of his razor finger nails to the girl's face, the tip of the sharp nail was glowing a dark red light, "It won't hurt too much...okay, it will...sorry!" he slowly ran his sharp nail starting from under her right eye, down to her cheek. "Ah!" she gripped his wrist to make him stop, but it was useless.

With a satisfied smile at his work, he dropped her carelessly, landing on her butt painfully on the floor, "Now..." he bent down to the frighten child, "You will be a nice girl and stay put, kay?" the girl glared at him, but groaned in pain as she held her cheek. The burning sensation was umbareble, she was soon thrashing around. Nagi smiled at her, "Oh, will you look at that! She's already reacting to it already!" he exclaimed in amazement, he flinched a bit when he saw her right emerald eye flash yellow. But she soon blinked it away, and continued to grunt and whimper, how could such a small cut hurt this much?

"Well that wasn't a good sign..." he trailed off.

"HEY!" Shiroky yelled at him, "Leave her alone! You monster!" Nagi turned to look at him with a toothy grin that showed his small sharp fangs, "Aw...you really think that your uncle Nagi's a monster?" He pouted while he stood up and walked over to the raven haired boy, he was surprised that he didn't flinch when he walked over to him. But he was still trembling and his face was stained with tears, his emerald showed fear. "I won't let you hurt my sister any longer! I'll kill you!"

"Oh ho! Spoken like a true demon!" He grabbed the boys raven hair and pulled on it hard, "Argh! Let go you freak!" he was teriffied that he would stab his head with the claws, but much for his relief he didn't. "Hold still you brat...gah, your just like your father. Im glad hes dead..." he mumbled.

Shiroky jerked, "He is not my father..."

Nagi gave him a confused look and looked over to the now passed out man that was bleeding to death, he smiled, "Oh no! Im not talking about him!"

He slamed Shiroky's face agasint the wall near them, "Grr...you'll regret that!" he screamed as he felt claws slash his back, leaving four angry slashes across it. The burning sensation was horrible. Hearing her brother scream she looked up to see a beaten a bloody Shiroky, "Shiro!" She heard someone crash through the door, Nagi turned to see a blond man standing in the room. She didn't know who he was, but she didn't stay awake long enough to see what happened.

-End Flashback-

* * *

Natsuki jolted up from her couch, panting and sweating. She started to tremble, _'I remember...Im not...'_

"Now do you understand?" her brother's voice did not startle her, she was already numb from all that she had seened. She turned to see her brother sitting on the coffe table, "We're..."

"Demons?" Natsuki gave a trembling nod, "Yes. At least Im a complete demon, your just half." But that will soon change.

"Care to explain...?" she asked.

Shiroky yawned, "...Its a pretty boring story, but I'll make it short for ya. You see, as you can remember. That man? His name was Genshi."

"Genshi..." Natsuki remembered him a bit, but she was still fuzzy. She wathed Shiroky narrow his eyes as he talked about him.

"Yeah...that's his name, Genshi. As you already know, he isn't our father."

Natsuki stayed silent.

"He was our step dad, and the woman that looked like you, that was Saeko Kuga, our mother." he paused. "After Nagi, the midgit, burned down the house along with mom and Genshi, he tried to take us both with him, but something happened-"

"Mister Wang..." she caught him off, "Blond spickey hair, a detective?"

"Yeah...that dude, he interfired and got his ass kicked." he smirked. "I remember that he was bets friends with Genshi, huh..."

Natsuki's eyes went wide, she remembered he also had a scar on him. _'So that's how he got it...'_ the scar that Mister Wang had flashed in her mind. But she put that thought aside, there is a more frightning question in mind.

"W-who's are...r-real father?" Natsuki stuttered out. She just had to know.

"Its obvious that he was a demon..." Natsuki flinched. So that explains the 'half breed' comment that Nagi kid said in her memories. "Hey...when you say 'was' a demon..." she was starting to get confused.

"Yep, hes dead." he deadpanned, "He got executed for getting involved with a human..." he paused. It was obvious who that human was.

"His name was Dai Hirashi...at least that was his human name, back under, they would call him Kruger for some reason." he shrugged, "So no need to explain any further." he stood up from the coffe table and strecthed out his arms. Releasing another yawn, he looks down at his sister, "Mother was a human, father was a demon. They got together and 'puff' her we are! End of story." he was about to walk towards the open window he came in from, but stopped when he felt some tug at his shirt, he looked down and found emerald eyes glaring at him, "What do you mean 'end of story'? Okay I get it now, what happened that day, it was fucked up. Its**_ still_** fucked up. But why are you here?" she asked.

"Your my sister."

"That doesn't answer shit!" she gripped his wrist harder.

Shiroky stared into her eyes with a stern look, "You don't belong here, Natsuki. You maybe still 'half human' but that won't hold up for long." he janked his arm away from her, "You can't stay here." he walked over to the window, one leg out, "If you want to know more, ditch school tomorrow andI'll answer some of your questions. *yawn* 'Goodnight, dont let the demons bite.'" he laughed as he jumped out the window. Leaving Natsuki with her thoughts

'_Im only half human...'_

It was all a lie, she was a lie, everything about her was a lie. _'This can't be happening...'_ she through herself back on the couch and shut her eyes tightly, wishing that someone woul pop up and tell her it was a sick joke.

Her parents death, she was shocked. But she felt nothing...sadness, grief, sorrow...nothing. That sacres the crap out of her, she should feel **_something! Anything!_**

And her brother, she still doesn't know what he wants. But that out burst of hers, that burst of anger and power. She felt so lost in pain and rage, she actually blacked out and wasn't aware of what was going on. _'Shiroky...he isn't human...anymore, how is that possible? Will I...?'_

She was afraid. She fears that she might actually loose herself.

Tonight, something happened, something stired from within her. It's awake...it was strange, she had always felt it, she had always heard it. But she had never thought that it would be this close to her. This intity...this demon.

_'Who are you?'_

_'Im you... the **real** you.'_ her inner voice spoke out. She shot her eyes wide open and saw her meer image staring back at her. Only she was different, instead of seeing emeralds, all she saw was bright glowing yellow eyes staring down at her.

* * *

"**AHHH!**" she screamed as she shot up from the bed sheets, she looked around and found herself in bed and best of all. Alone. She was breathing heavily, and her heart was racing When she calmed down she sighed in relief, "Oh...god, it was...just a dream..."

"Guess again!" she whipped her head to the source of the voice and found and emerald eyed boy standing in the door way.

"Shiroky..."

"Good morning Nat! Ready to play 20 questions with me today?" he grins at her.

Natsuki stared at him with a paled face.

Her nightmare had just begun.

* * *

(1) Im surprised that I didn't pass out with that image in my head. But come on, who doesn't like hot chocolate? It would be one of my top five food groups if I had a Shizuru in my life to lick it off my mouth. *sighs* If only...

(2) Just so you know, Shizuru is talking about Shiroky.

(3) Doesn't any one here ever wonder why Natsuki has an inner voice? I mean who doesn't? I have one, and its always making me feel bad and makes me do the right thing...gahh. But its different with Natsuki, you'll see...(cryptic much?)

(4) She **_assumes_** that it was Shiroky, because of the nightmares.

(5) I don't know why I would type that, I don't know. I mean hes a demon, and hes been and done crap that could make anyone be a few frys short in the happy meal, right?

**A/N: What! Dad was a demon? And so the plot thickens...O.O Yeah...more question marks...hehe. So in the next chapter, Nat and Shiro are going to spend time together. Shizuru and Nina have a serious talk about a certain raven haired girl and her brother. Nagi explores Fuuka Academy. And the question marks will be answered later on...maybe.**

**Okay, the moment you've been looking for...the winner (lucky guesser) Is...it was...erm...**

**A draw!**

**Yes. A draw. -.-**

**Let me explain. A few people guessed that Nagi was this unknown master of Shiroky, that was correct. But I was surprised that nobody got the feeling of Nagi being the killer of Shiro and Nat's parents. Well, only two people got it right.**

**So congrats to:**

**Shin0**

**and aie! Any of you can email me or PM your request! Yes the both of you. (That is if you want!)**

**I would like to say that not only am I working on Demonic, but I am also working on a possible one-shot. You've been to my profile yet? Well, its called The Assassin's Temptation. (Not the best Title ever...) Im in progress of finishing it, I would say 20% complete. I'll see if I can get it done some time around sunday. (The only day I do nothing) So I got time...**

**So thats about it...Review please! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Another Chapter! Yes...coughs...Im proud to say that this is a very strange chapter! How does that make me proud? Because! Im a strange person! Thats why Im proud! Anyways...sorry for the late update. Someone had to drag me out of my room to go to "Winter Wonder Land" the ice park! It wasn't that big of a deal...but it did give me an idea for a short fic...I don't know. So yeah...in this chap. a few things will be explained, and there will be a small event going on with Nagi somewhere in this chapter...you'll see. Oh! And as for The Assassin's Temptation (Still think the title fails...) Im working on Chapter 2. So expect an update soon...

**Desclaimer: **I don't own Mai-HIME/Otome, nor the video game Tekken...you'll see what Im talking about.

Please Enjoy!

**Chapter 8 Inner Demon**

What was she doing here? This is insane, who in their right minds would skip school so they can 'hangout' with their demon brother at a freaking arcade? _'Aparently I do...'_ Natsuki was currently watching her brother play Tekken: Dark Resurrection on the aracade machine.(1) He was very well skilled in the game, the way he pushed the buttons. You can't really tell what type of combo he used, the speed of his hands were almost a blurr. _'Of course that speed isn't...human.'_ She can't believe it, she is right there with him looking over his shoulder watching the game match.

He was playing as Devil Jin, and he just countered with an upper cut to Kazuya a very destructive blow to his upper chin. Ending the game instantly, with a satisfied sigh, he turns around and smiled at his sistre, "Why so serious and gloom?" he asked, Natsuki glared at him, "You know, It would help this tense atmosphere a bit if you would just relax." he turned back around and started a new match.

Natsuki gapped at his back, she couldn't believe that he actually thinks that she could relax, "Would you stop playing and answer my questions?" she asked with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Ask." he grunted, "But I wont stop playing-Booya!" he exclaimed as he beat the first round against... the android samurai.

Natsuki sighed, they can't really be related, "Why are you here?"

"I came looking for you..." he clicked quickly the combos. "Because you can't deal with this by yourself."

"Deal with what?"

"You being a half breed..." he never took his eyes off the game.

"If thats true how come I don't have any...powers?"

"It doesn't work that way..." he trailed, "Not in your state..." he mumbled, but she heard him clearly.

"In my state?"

He kept silent, it was pretty empty in the arcade. Since at this hour kids should be at school, they were all alone, she didn't like the idea very much. Anything could happen when they were away from prying eyes.

He stopped playing when he saw 'You Win' flash on the screen for the sixth time today.

"How do I explain this?" he looked over his shoulder to find a very confused Natsuki.

"Your human side has been very dominant, which holds your demonic side back."_'Until last night that is...' _

"Okay...that's good, right?" she saw Shiroky turn around and looked at her as if she grew another head, "What?" Natsuki blinked.

"GOOD?" he asked with a small sneer, "No, it is not." he took a step closer to his sister towering over her, she flinched when she felt his hand and her head, "Nat-chan, you shouldn't say that..." he soften his voice, "You dont know what you are talking about."

She slapped his hand off her head, her emerald eyes were locked on to her brothers own, "How about you stop fucking around and explain to me, I don't have time to waste with my dead brother!" she spat.

"Dead...huh?" Shiroky never thought about that fact, "In some way I am dead. My emotions are dead, my feelings are dead, my humanity is dead, I guess in some way I am dead." He smirked darkly down at his sister, who was now staring up at him with utter confusion, and anger.

Natsuki was inwardly shaking, the way he spoke, it was heartless and empty. "H-how..." her voice craked a bit, she cleared her throat and tried to speak, but she closed her mouth again.

"How I ended up like this? How I became a full demon?" she gave him a weak nod. "It was pretty easy, really. All you just needed was to be marked by a high level demon." he raised his hand and traced his sister's scar with his index finger, "And just get rid of your humanity, plus you also need to give your soul to the demon who marked you." he shrugged as he went back to his game. It was now Devil Jin VS. Jin Kazama, he smiled, _'Weird...this is such a coincidence.'_ he snickered a bit. "But..." he continued, "If a 'to be turned half breed' should supress the inner demon within them, it would rebel against its host."

Natsuki stayed silent.

"You've been doing it for ten years, Natsuki. You've been holding back without even knowing about it...hehe."

Natsukie gulped, "Re-reble against its...host?" she worriedly asked.

She heard Shiroky sigh, "It will take over your body, Nat-chan. But before it does that, it starts to talk to you...it tries to change your mind about your choices and actions yada yada, and so on and so forth..." he paused, "Its sort of like an influence...trying to get you to the other side."

Natsuki was stunned, she can't believe this was happening, "So...its..." she pointed at her herself, "Inside of...me?"

"Yep!" was the cheery reply.

There was a puase.

"Get it out!" she exclaimed, "Get ti out of me!"

"Can't..."

"Why the fuck not?" she exclaimed.

"Because, its apart of you...its apart of your soul." she said, he looked over his shoulder. He kept on playing the game without looking, he was winning the round, How the hell could he do that, Natsuki found herself wondering, but pushed that thought aside. "Its apart of you, its apart of your soul." he repeated, "Its you..." he stated simply with a shrugg.

"**IM. NOT. A. DEMON.**" she glared into his eyes, "I wont be...If I stayed human for ten years straight then I can keep it up until I die." she said in finality.

Shiroky sighed as he faced the flashing screen again, "You don't know what your saying." he shook his head, "You might just die tomorrow..." he whispered to himself. It was true, if she didn't give in, Nagi would have no choice but to kill her. And if not him, the demon inside her will. The image of Natsuki's glowing yellow eye from her out burts of last night flashed inside his mind.

"Nat...how many times has your scar bled?' he asked, "You know, the one on your cheek?" He struggled a bit with his opponent in the game, he pressed a combo that made Devil Jin shoot lightning from his eyes. _'Im practicly a devil too...how come I can't do that?'_ he frowned. He really didn't get it.

Natsuki was taken off guard by that random question, "What...twice...why?" she eyed his back with precaution.

_'Hmmn...twice, huh? You may have some time left my dear sister.'_ he inwardly graoned when devil Jin was KO'd for the first time. Last round, Devil Jin VS. Jin Kazama. "What does it mean?" she asked.

There was a small pause, "Its a warning..." was the simple reply.

"Warning...a warning for what?" she could feel her heart thumping against her rib cage.

"Its tired of waiting, Natsuki. It wants out, if you don't let it, it will kill you from the inside."

"Fuck you..." she scuffed at him, "Ten years, I think I can handle it longer..." she heard Shiroky sigh in frustration.

"Nat, just give up your soul. Really, what use do you have for it now?" he was speaking in a monotone voice. It was freaking Natsuki out, what the hell is he talking about?

"What do you mean 'what use'? Its my SOUL!" she yelled, she flinched when she heard him chuckle.

"Hehe...do you even know what a soul is, Natsuki?" he asked amused.

"Uhh...well..." she fumbled with her words, "It...floats around..." she made a jesture with her hands around her body to make a point, "And its...some sort of life stream?" she really didn't know what she was saying, a life stream? Really? She cursed herself for her lack of knowledge on the spiritual theories.

She heard him laugh again. Gods, she hates it when he laughs. She was suddenly feeling that unpleasent familiar burning in her being, she felt her scar sting. But then he stopped and kept on talking with a more serious tone, "But really Natsuki, give your soul to Nagi, he can help you. He can teach you just like he has tought me, you can't hold it back forever... I want you to be apart of this, don't you want to be my sister again...?" he faked a pout at her.

Natsuki was getting impaitient, "Look, tell that Nagi punk that I won't give him my soul and that I would really like to stay human. But thanks for thinking of me, you can leave me the fuck alone now." she started walking towards the exit but stopped when she heard her brother yell something at her.

"Okay! Whatever you say, Nat-chan." he waved a hand over his shoulder, "Just try not to get TOO angry if you want to stay human. Oh! If it starts talkig, ignore it!"

That last comment sent a shiver down her spine, she knew what he was talking about. Last night was horrible she mused. She walked out the door, leaving Shiroky with his game.

_'You can't ignore it for long, Natsuki.' _he thought as he stared into the flashing screen. Devil Jin shot lighting through his eyes, beating the other Jin in an instant, _'It won't give up without a fight...it will devour you from the inside.'_ he smiled as 'you win' flashed with Devil Jin laughing evily at the screen. _'And when you soon realize that you can't handle it...you'll come crawling back to us. Begging for us to make it stop...'_

.

**Back At Fuuka Academy, In the Student Council Office...**

Shizuru was sitting behind her desk drinking tea while Anh spoke to her about some cute girl she was going to go out with, she smirked behind her cup, _'I for one, think that it wont last very long...'_

"Come on Shiz," she said with a sly tone in her voice, "Enough about me and my love life, hows that sexy sexy heartbreaker of yours?" she asked as she leaned over the desk. She grinned when she saw the president choke on the tea.

She quickly recovered and placed her smilling mask, "So you know about that, Anh?"

Anh gave her a look that said 'are you kidding me? Everyone knows.'

Shizuru giggled, "It has been great, more then great actually...and she is not a heartbreaker." she added, Anh waved it off as she grabbed a chair and sat on it. She said something about Natsuki getting constant date offers but she would always reject them, thus making her a new title 'The Icy Heartbreaker.' She sure became a bit popular, even now that the rumors were circling about the Kaichou and Natsuki getting together. Not only that, but the other Kuga has been gaining points, on the first day no less! Who would have thought that the 'Ice Princess' has a brother, who was now dubbed 'Ice Prince.' This has been an interesting year Anh mused. But it was really strange, wasn't Nina her sibling? _'They could be step sisters or something...'_ she trailed off when she heard a dreamy sigh come from the president's lips.

"So...when you say great?" she raised an eyebrow. She has noticed that she's been acting pretty giddy lately. For Kami's sake she's been humming the entire day, she looked happy. _'She __**is**__ happy, note to self: look for that Kuga girl and thank her.'_

Anh watched her look down at her tea with a dreamy expression in her eyes, "Anh, Im in love..." she breathed out deeply. Yesterday's events back at the infirmery flashed in her mind, Natsuki loves her. "I love Natsuki..." she said softly, but Anh heard her loud and clear.

_'A new note to self: hunt that Kuga down and give her a bone chrushing bearhug.' _she smiled at her friend, "Im glad that you do, it would be very awkward if you didn't. Seeing how she looks at you with so much love and affection all the time. Even the fangirls would go 'aww' once in a while, which is a shocker considering how gaga they were over you." she trailed off, suddenly thinking of a certain fangirl with green hair. _'Of course there is always one fangirl who just can't get over it.' _she shrugged it off, that is not important.

"Ara...that is good to know, Ahn." she wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying, she was too busy thinking about Natsuki.

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard the door slide open, it was Nina.

"Ara! Nina-han, what a pleasent surprise." she smiled brightly at her. But she saw that Nina was a bit uncomfortable, and she raised an eyebrow, "Is Nina-han alright?"

"Can we talk for a moment?" she looked over at the Vice President, "Alone?"

Shizuru looked over at Anh and gave an apoloetic smile, but she waved it off, "Its okay Shiz, I have a meeting to attend to." she winked at Nina, causing her a blush. She walked out the door.

"Does Nina-han have something important to talk about?" she sipped her tea as she waited for an answer.

"Its about Natsuki." She paused, "And..." she hesitated, "Her brother."

"Ara..." she placed her tea back down, the tea suddenly went cold. "Ah, yes. The other Kuga." she mumbled, how could she had forgotten about that? Now that she's thought about it, she has received another complaint from one of Natsuki's teachers. She skipped again, and then she received a note that gave permetion to a Shiroky Kuga to take the day off. _'Why do I find that unpleasent?'_ she looked at Nina, who was currently standing before her with a strong expression on her face.

"You know, don't you? About Natsuki's parents?" she received a nod, "Really?" another nod, she blinked. _'So they really are together? Heh...' _she smiled a bit. But then her face shifted back to serious, "I've been trying to talk to her, but I never get the chance to. Is she...okay?" she asked with worry, "After seeing her at the infermiry...I can't imagine the state she is in right now..."

Shizuru smile sympatheticly at her, "She is fine...in some way. But I asure you that she is doing quite fine, but a bit overwhelmed and shocked."

Nina noded, "Yeah, after her brother's 'resurrection' I bet she is..." she mumbled.

There was an awkward silence, Nina was fidgiting in discomfort. Shizuru smiled, causing Nina a small blush. _'They may not be related, but they are some very pleasent similaritys between the two...fufufu.'_

"I haven't seen her all day..." she broke the silence.

"Ara, you know how she is. Always skipping class, surely you must have seen her at lunch?" she asked. Natsuki promised her that she wouldn't skip an entire day of school, but if was to be just one class, then she could turn and look the other away. Because most of the times Natsuki would skip a class was to see her here in the Student Council Office.

And then there was that note, a day off? Shizuru wasn't liking this one bit.

"Ara, has Nina-han seen Shiroky-han?" she asked.

Nina's eyes widen, "Uh...no. You think they both...?" she hesitated.

"Yes. They may have skipped school together." But why was she feeling protective all of a sudden? Wasn't this what she wanted? To get Natsuki and Shiroky together as a family, there was no need to feel threaten by him. _'He means no harm...if he did, Natsuki would tell me.' _she asurred herself.

"I should leave now... I just wanted to see if Nat was okay." she walked to the door, "Thank you Kaichou-san." she left out the door, _'Natsuki...please be careful.'_ Nina walked down the hall with silent prayers for her sister to be alright, to ingrossed with her thoughts she bumped into someone, "Ah! Sorry, didn't mean to..." she stopped when she noticed who it was.

The tall handsome boy with black wavey hair and dark brown eyes, charmingly smiled down at her, "Do not worry Wang-san." he asurred her, "It was my fault, I didn't see where I was going."

Nina nodded at him, "Its okay, Kanzaki-san." she bowed and left. He waited until he completely saw Nina leave, with that he walked camly towards the direction of the Student Council Office. _'I do hope she is there alone...'_ he thought as the door came into view.

Hes been wanting to talk to her lately, but she has been busy with her duties as President. Yes, he thought to himself. He knew that all of those rumors about the Kaichou and this 'Natsuki' were together were all misunderstanding, _'Those idiotic fangirls...'_ he thought. Shizuru would never get herself involved with that Natsuki person, she would be with him. All the times he had acompanied her would pay off today, since yesterday was a bad day. He remembered what happened.

-Flashback-

Reito was walking outside the campus with Shizuru, he asked her if he could walk her to the student council office and she accepted him to acompany her. They were having some small talk. "I rarely see you anymore, Shizuru-san." he said. He casualy glanced back to see the fangirls staring at them with awed expression. They were surely going to start rumors about the two of them again.

Shizuru smiled at him simpatheticly, "Ara, I apologize Reito-kun. The Council has kept me busy, and Suzushiro-san has been up to my neck constantly." she smiled as she recalled the yelling and raving Haruka, she always found it amusing about her firend always trying to make her loose her composure with loud threats and wailling 'Bubuzukes' and such, she giggled at the memories.

Reito couldn't hold back the smile at the giggle, "You should ask for a break, Shizuru-san." he said, "Have a relaxing day, have some fun..."

The president sighed, "Yes, you are right. You are the second person who told me that this week." she smiled as she remembered emerald eyes staring at her with worry and concern as she spoke to her about taking a break from her position as the Kaichou. She sighed, _'I wonder if Natsuki is cutting classes today...she promised she would not.'_

Reito felt himsefl frown a bit as he saw a dreamy expression on his close friend's face. Was that a sigh, he wondered. Shizuru doesn't sigh, does she? He shook that thought away, and plastered his charming smile as he laid a hand on the girls shoulder, Shizuru stopped and looked at her firend questionaly, "Reito-kun?"

"Shizuru-san, I've been meaning to ask you something. You are a very beautiful girl." he started, Shizuru inwardly winced, she knew where he was going with this, "And I've grown very use to your presences," she felt him give a soft sqeeze on her shoulder, "I like you, Shizuru-san..." he said with determination, "You should take that break with me on a date, saturday night?" he asked with confidence.

Shizuru stared at him with slightly guilty crimson eyes, just as she opened her mouth to answer him 'no' her cellphone intererupted. She furrowed her eyebrows, she swore she had it on silence, she went through her bag for her cell, who could be calling her? Her parents never cared as much as to check up on her. She was a bit shocked to see the caller ID to belong to Haruka, she sighed, thinking that it was to scold and yell at her for not being at the office right now.

Reito mentaly glared at her phone, but smiled at Shizuru, "Its alright, you should answer it, could be something important." he insisted. She gave a small nod as she opened the small violet phone, "Suzushiro-san, I was just about to go to the office-" Reito stared at her with a raised eyebrow as she went silent adruptly, "Natsuki..." he heard her gasp in fear, "Shizuru-san?" he was about to call out to her again but, "I have to go." she hurriedly walked up to one of the fangirls and asked one of them politely to take care of her backpack, who gleefuly said yes. "Forgive me Reito." she said as she walked on fast feet towards the deriction of the infermiry.

Reito stood there dumdfounded, and without an answer.

-Flashback end-

He reached for the door and slides it open, "Shizuru-san." he smiled at the girl sitting behind the big wooden desk.

Shizuru saw her friend at the door way and smiled, "Ara! Reito-kun! You are my second visitor today, am I this popular?" she playfuly asked. But on the inside she was feeling a bit aprehinsive, she was silently hoping that he didn't come here for her answer.

The boy closed the door and walked over to the chestnut haired girl, "Shizuru-san ran out on me before she could give me an answer to my question." he said, not really caring what made her run out on him.

Shizuru inwardly groaned, she really didn't want to deal with this now. "Reito..." why was this so difficult to do? this isn't the first time she rejects someone. But its deffirent with Reito, he is her friend, she didn't want to loose their friendship.

Reito stood there smilling, he knows that Shizuru would make the right choice. (A/N: I feel bad for him for some reason...)

.

**Outside...**

Nagi was walking around aimlessly, he was bored. He was hoping to find some kids around to scare, but no one was out. "...sigh...I wonder if Roky-kun is having any trouble with his sister?" he asked to one in praticular.

Something told him that Natsuki wasn't going to be all willing to join him and Shiroky on the demonic side, he sighed dejectedly. And here he hoped that he wouldn't need to use force, she could have been a powerful demon. He remembered that day when he marked her, that yellow eye...he found himself smilling as he strolled down the empty campus, "Umm...I wonder..."

His train of thought stopped when he felt a powerful pulse of negative energy come his way, he almost shivered in delight. _'Where is it coming from?'_ he thought dispreadly, he followed his senses toward it. He stopped when he saw a figure walk out of the school, he silently followed it.

As he got closer to the figure, he slowly noted that it was a boy. And gods, is he packing a bad aura. _'Lets see...I sense anger, jelousy, rejection... So someone rejected you? haha!' _he smiled.

"So!" the boy he was following spone around in surprise, "Feeling rejected. It sucks doesn't it? Not feeling loved, feeling less and unwanted?" he smiled when the boy glared at him.

"Who are you?" he demanded, "And what do you know! You know nothing!" he exclaimed.

Nagi could only make his smile wider, "My name is Nagi. Oh...and I know plenty. You know...I can help you...whats your name?" he asked gleefuly.

He stared down at the boy with confusion, "Reito Kanzaki..."

"Reito-kun, what if I told you that there was a way for you to get who you most desire. hmmm?"

There was a pause.

"Go away..." he turned and kept on walking.

"You don't believe me?" Nagi gasped in mock surprise, he frowned when the boy ignored him, "Alright! You can think about it!" he yelled at his retreating back. He focused on his back hard until he saw the dark aura glow around the boy for a split second.

Nagi smiled, "You'll be back...they always do." this will be a very interesting. This school is not so very boring, he mused.

**Natsuki's Dorm Room...**

She sighed loudly as she crashed on the couch with a soft 'thud', she tried to relax a bit. But her thoughts about what her brother said, if it was true then...she's a huge danger to the people around her.

"Shizuru..." what could she do? She can't tell her, could she? What if she would reject her? "I wouldn't blame her..." she closed her eyes. The image of a scared and horrified Shizuru popped into her head, she groaned. This was bad, real bad. What can she do? Telling Shizuru would make things worse for her, or even...put Shizuru in danger.

And then theres Shiroky, he seemed accepting in her refusel of her giving her soul to this Nagi kid. She shivered, "He must be out of his mind if he thinks I'll give it up just like that..." she trailed off when she heard a knock on her door, her heart stopped. Something told her that it could be Shiroky... _'Gah...I've become so paranoid!'_

She lifted herself off the couch and walked over to the door, "What do you want-" she stopped mid sentence when she felt a pair of arms fling themselves around her neck, the sweet scent of lilac and tea engulfed her. She inhaled deeply, "Shizuru." she rapped her arms around the others waist, hugging her back.

"I've missed Natsuki all day." she buried her face in the raven haired girls neck, "Where have you been?" she whispered.

Natsuki sighed, as she closed the door, and led her to the couch. "I've been...around."

Shizuru stared at her for a few seconds, "You have talked to him..." she stated, and received a nod, "How was it?" she asked.

Natsuki stayed silent, what was she going to tell her? "Well...basicly I told him to fuck off." she said sheepishly scratching the back of her head. In some way that was part true, she can't even stare into her eyes and talk to her about it. She might get it out of her without even trying, but she needs to stay strong she can't get Shizuru involved in this whole demonic situation.

Shizuru stared at her with a blank expression, "Ara...That wasn't very nice, Natsuki." she lightly scolded.

"I'll have you know that he isn't very nice either..." she confessed, _'Damnit!'_ in some way she needs to warn her about him, "Shizuru..." she held her hand, "Promise me you'll stay away from him." she begged.

Shizuru was taken aback, "What? Natsuki..." what happened?

She shook her head, "Please, Shizuru. Hes bad news, Im asking-no, Im begging you to stay away from Shiroky." frantic emerald eyes stared into confused crimson. She needs to protect Shizuru, she needs her out of this.

"Did he hurt you Natsuki?" she felt anger suddenly, "If he did..." she was stopped by a pair of lips, she whimpered in the kiss.

"No." she whispered against her lips, "He didn't, but please, don't go anywhere near him..." she cupped her cheek, "Promise me Shizuru..."

Shizuru could barely hold eye contact with Natsuki, she was finding it hard to say no, "I promise..." Natsuki breathed out in relief, "But..." she started, she looked into emeralds again, "Only if Natsuki tells me what happened..."

"Ah...well, I can't really tell you...Shizuru." she sheepishly stated.

"Natsuki!" she winced at her girlfirends out burts, "What happened? What did he do?" she questioned.

"Nothing...just nothing, he just brought some bad news." her eyes were down cast She shook her head. Gods! She can't bring herself to tell her! She can't! _'But she has the right to know...__Are you kidding me? How do you know that she won't turn and run for her life? Really I would freak out if I found out that I made out with a demon...okay not really, hehe.__**YOU**__...__ Ah! So your brother already told you about me! Finally! I felt ignored...__ Get out of my head! __Gee, I wish I could. Im tired of being trapped in here, but sadly, your mind doesnt have a door for me to just simply walk out of. Just this annoying brick wall...although there does seem to be a small crack on it...hehe. That is a good sign.__ Shut up!'_ she's going crazy, she is having an argument inside her head with her inner demon...yeah, she's lost it.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru got worried, she swore she heard a small growl from the raven haired girl.

Natsuki snapped out of her inner conflict when she heard Kyoto-ben call out to her, "Im sorry...I spaced out." she said.

"Please, Natsuki." it was her turn to beg, "Please don't hide anything from me, you can tell me anything, remember?"she smiled as she leaned in and kissed her."Anything..."she whispered agaisnt her lips as she continued her tender nibbling on her lower lip.

Natsuki was loosing focus, she can't think of lie when her head spinning. "Nnh...Shizuru," she broke the kiss with a flushed face, "I I..._Go ahead, tell her! Tell her what you are..._"

Shizuru patiently waited for her to speak, "Its okay, Natsuki. Tell me." crimson eyes looked on her emerald.

Natsuki gulped.

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

(1) Has anyone played Tekken? If you have I hope you get what I meant when it said "Devil Jin VS. Jin Kazama" And if there is anyone who hasn't played and/or doesn't understand, PM me and I will explain. No really you can! I don't mind! :)

**Omake:**

**Narrator: Will Natsuki tell the truth to Shizuru? Or will she chicken out? And what is Nagi planning on doing with Reito? And what is this new cunning voice that is said to be Natsuki's inner demon? Can she control it? Stay tuned on the next Chapter of...DEMONIC! Gah...so many questions...**

**Natsuki: Oi! 71, who the hell is that? *points at man who is holding a piece of paper and a microphone***

**Author: Oh...that guy. Hes the new Narrator I hired.**

**Natsuki: He seems annoying...-.-**

**Author: Don't worry you'll get use to it. **

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! And Happy Holidays to you all! May your dreams and wishes come true! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Im gonna be honest with you...I've noticed that a few wanted (hoped) that Natsuki would come clean with Shizuru about the whole demon thing. And I've thought about it and said 'why not?' *shrugg* Getting Natsuki to tell her now won't ruin anything in later chapters. But Im not about to sugar coat it, so her reaction won't be bad, but there is also Natsuki's thoughts about telling her, she IS putting her in danger by telling her. So even if she does tell her there is still her safety to think about, and since Natsuki is Natsuki she'll keep her safe no matter what. Even if it means she has to stay away from her to do it. So...yeah...that is as far as Im gonna go.

I see it sort of rushed, I know I had a crap load of time to make it 'not rushed', but what can I say? Im an impatient person when it comes to my crappy writting.

So if you get confused or have any questions go ahead and PM me.

And sorry for the wait. I've been getting the party life sucked out of me, its still christmas over here, until the day after tomorrow its all over! Yes! No more please! I want to go to sleep... *passes out*

**Chapter 9 Keeping Her Away**

**Natsuki's POV**

I tried to drown their yelling by turning up the volume of the stereo set I moved from the living room to my room, and to keep them from hearing my screams, the song wasn't my best choice since it really wasn't helping the situation at all. Angry metal was only making it worse...

"Nat! Please open the door!" Argh...please go away, "Natsuki! Damnit, open this door now!" Nina yelled over the loud music again, I buried my head under the pillow when the yelling got louder, I can't believe they broke in to my dorm. But I can't go out, Im afraid that I might actually harm them. This thing is getting out of control, I can feel my body burning up. It hurts so much, its been doing it for three days now. This is just like that night Shiroky broke in here, only this time its really thrubbing my insides. I can't take it anymore, this massive pain is going to kill me. The more I fight it, the more it hurts. Im actually feeling the temptation to let it out, but I can't...not when these bakas are behind that door. I let out another cry of pain, gods...my whole body feels like its been boiled in hot water and someone threw me into traffic to get run overed. I can't let it out...not with them here.

_Aww, come on Natsuki. I think I want to meet them, since I know you would not want to share...Shizuru._

_. . ._

_Ah...so your still giving me the silent treatment? *sigh* You can't keep ignoring me like this, it will only hurt much more than know what? That girl's reaction was pretty...weird. I'd expected for her to atleast gasp or something, very strange. It wasn't as bad as we'd expect...but I was surprised at what you did. Whatever. It was for the best, right? You don't want her to get involved, you wanted to protect her from me...from us. So your wish came true! She's away from you... how does it feel?_

Another wave of pain.

"Ah! Grrr...aargh..." I don't know whats causing me so much pain, this thing thats inside of me or...the fact that I lost Shizuru.

"Natsuki open up!" Mai's voice could be heard from miles right now the banging on the door became stronger, "Oi! Puppy! Are you dead?" Nao? Her too? I can't believe it.

They've been knocking on my bedroom door for half an hour now. Even if I wasn't in this so much pain I still wouldn't go to school. I don't want to go to school. I have to stay away from her, from everybody.

"Aaargh!" my teeth hurt for some reason, thats new...well, to be more detailed my fangs hurt. Maybe because they've started growing, damnit...this is just not right! I got off bed on shaking legs, man I must look pathetic in my sweat drenched tak top and black boxers. I stared at the door, they were being too quiet...I don't like it.

I hissed in pain, my body wasn't the only thing that was burning. My scar...this irratating sting.

And then I felt it, something told me to look behind me, when I looked over my shoulder to find the one person I most despise in the world.

_Shiroky..._

_Onii-chan!_

**Normal POV**

The emerald eyed boy was sitting crossed leged on Natsuki's bed, wearing his usual taunting smirk on his face. And those damn jet black eyes of his, weren't they green a second ago? Natsuki shivered at the sight.

She turned to face her brother her glare in place. "Shiroky..."

"You don't look so good." he gazed into the yellow glowing eye, "You've been holding it back?" he asked when he saw Natsuki shake. In pain he assumed, he sighed, "You need to stop doing that," he shook his head in disaproval, "You should go to Nagi. Trust me, after he helps you you'll feel a huge relief of pain."

"Im not giving up my soul, Shiroky!" the bluenette sneered.

"IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL DIE." He yelled over the loud music, he stood up from the bed, "If that happens then my coming here was a waste of time, Natsuki!" he glared at his sister. "You rather die?" he asked.

"...I...I don't know..." she fell to her knees, this pain was getting to her, she may actually be considering in giving it up.

Shiroky knelt down before his sister, she's going to say yes. He knows it, he went trough the same thing. He also tried to run away from the truth, tried to endure the pain. But it was too much, it was too horrible. He eventualy gave into it, almost died too. But he went to Nagi, and the pain went away. He hates seeing his sister struggle like this, he still cares about her...in some ways. "Natsuki." he laid his hand on his sister's head. "What choice do you have?"

None.

She was hoping that there was, but there wasn't. She was loosing this argument..._I never expected to win...but still, I can't just give it away. I can't..._

Shiroky frowned when his sister was taking to long to answer him, maybe he should give her a small push, "What about all those times you've suffered? Suffered because of your human emotions...the pain of anger." Natsuki was actually listening, Shiroky smiled, "The pain of hate, the pain of lies, the pain of shame, the pain of limits. Natsuki, can you imagen? No limits..."

"So...you p-pretty much...don't feel...argh, nothing." she concluded.

"Nothing...and when those emotions are gone so will the memories of those feelings would vanish." he nodded "It sort of helps forget that you were ever human.", his smile grew wider when she stood up. He looked up at her, "So you have an answer?"

_Feel nothing..._Its sounds so nice for some reason, but still...nothing? Who would want that?

"My answer is no..." she simply stated.

He sighed dejectedly as he made his way out the window, "Im not going to let it end this way...I will get you to turn Natsuki, just know one thing...Im not going to be all sugar and rainbows about it. I will force you if I have to, one way or the other. I gave you a chance to come to me and Nagi on your own will, now you just missed your chance." and with that he left.

Natsuki groaned as she sat on the edge of her bed, the pain was slowy going away. _Nothing. _the echoed in her mind, she shook her head as she fell back on her back, staring at the ceiling. "If I feel nothing...not remember those feelings...I..." _Shizuru..._

Nina, Mai, and Nao were staring at the locked door with intense worry and mild annoyance. What was going on in there? They swore they've been hearing silent groans and muffled screams of pain on the other side of the door. But then it was covered up by the booming music, it was obvious that she didn't want to hear them..._'Or to keep us from hearing her more likely...' _Nina thought as she stared at the door. What could be causing her sister to groan and scream in pain like that?

"Natsuki open up!" Mai screamed.

The busty girl was tapping her foot impatiently, "We have to do something!" she yelled harshly to the redhead that was leaning on the wall next to ther door, Nao glared at her, "What the hell do you want me to do about it Tokiha?" she was feeling just as helpless, and she didn't like this feeling. She doesn't even know what she was doing here. Since when did she became a friend that cared? _'Grrr...this blows!'_ she screamed in her head.

"Oi! Puppy! Are you dead?" she bangged on the door furiously, she cursed under her breath when she didn't get an answer, what the hell is up with the metal? She turned to look at the others, "Got anything you want to say?" she eyed Nina who was holding her phone, staring at it with a thoughtful expression.

Nina stared into lime green eyes with determination, "I think I know who can help us..."

Mai and Nao stared at each other with raised eyebrows, they knew who Nina was talking about. it seemed a good idea...at first.

Nao frowned at Nina, "I don't think thats a good idea." she shook her head.

"Why not?" Nina asked, Mai also was wondering the same thing.

The busty girl spoke, "I think she could be the only one who could talk to her..." she trailed off when she saw the other redhead sigh, "What?"

She shook her head again, "Don't tell me you didn't notice what was going on during these past three days?" she growled when she received a blank expression from Mai.

Nina was thinking, and yes. She has noticed it too, "The Kaichou has been in a strange mood..."

Nao scoffed, as she crossed her arms, "Strange mood? Fujino can't even bring herself to fake smile at her fans." that wasn't strange, that was straight up freaky in Nao's thoughts.

"But why? Whats going on with Natsuki and the President?" Mai asked as she glanced back at the still locked shut door.

Nao frowned yet again, "I think I know whats going on..."

* * *

**Back At The Student Council Office...**

"Yukino..." Haruka whispered at the mousy girl sitting next to her.

Yukino stared at her through her glasses, "Yes, Haruka-chan?"

Haruka paused to glance at the chestnut haired girl who was seated behind her desk.

She looked back at Yukino, "What in the world is that Bubuzuke doing?" This just isn't right, not normal at all, was her thought.

"Haruka-chan, she is doing paper work..." she was also thinking the same thing, she has been getting weird vibes from the red eyed president. She has also noticed that Natsuki has been absent for a few days now, could that have something to do with the president's strange behaviour?

"What!" she shut her mouth quickly, she stared back at the working president, who was not fazed by her out burst, "Yukino, thats impossible! She doesn't...do that!" she exclaimed loudly.

"I would very much appreciate it if Suzushiro-han would lower her voice." came the monotone kyoto-ben. Wait, monotone?

Haruka gaped at her, "What is wrong with you?" where is that stupid smile, and that cheery voice that once came from her friend? "You've been acting like a dead robot for days now!" she roared, "Haruka-chan please calm down..." came the meek plea as she watched the blond girl stand up from her seat and walk towards the still working president, this made Haruka's eye twitch. Was she ignoring her?

"Bubuzuke! What is going on?" she slamned her hands on the desk, glaring down at the president, who still did not raise her head to meet her gaze. "Its her, the delinquent...isn't it?" she saw the president stop what she was doing. Shizuru slowly raised her head to Haruka, her empty crimson eyes made Haruka frown. Yukino mentaly slapped Haruka for mentioning her, "Haruka-chan!" she exclaimed.

"But Yukino!" she was soon being dragged out of the office by a very nervouse Yukino, there was a quick apology by the mousy secretary after she quickly shut the door.

Shizuru was angry, very angry...not at Natsuki, but at herself. She was angry at herself for listening to that raven haired baka.

"Why?" she asked out loud, "Why Natsuki?"

-Flashback-

They sat in silence, Shizuru was sitting patiently on the couch with Natsuki, "Its okay Natsuki. Tell me." she urged.

This was bad! She needs to know, but then...would she be afraid of her? Of what she is? _She wouldn't run, she won't. Gaah...just do it!_

"Shiroky and I have talked about a few things, about our parent's death..." she felt a hand on her own, she gave a weak smile at the bruenette as she sqeezed it lightly, "It..." she paused, damn this was hard to do, "It wasn't an accident." she said.

There was some silence.

"They...were murdered?" she asked quietly, Natsuki nodded, "Natsuki Im sorry...thats horrible." she hugged the emerald eyed half breed, "I can't imagen how your taking this..." she heard Natsuki sigh when she felt her hug back.

"Im...o-okay." was she okay? She really couldn't tell, she was still feeling a bit confused at her feelings towards her mother's and step father's death, and Dai...

Shizuru leaned back from the hug to see the others face, "But Natsuki, that still doesn't explain why your brother seems to be a threat..." she trailed off, crimson eyes widen in utter shock, "He didn't...Natsuki, did Shiroky...?"

"At first I thought he did...but I was wrong, it wasn't him." she was trying very hard not to stutter but the shaking in her hands wasn't helping her.

"Then...who?" she asked, some how she knew Natsuki had the answer.

A shadow was now covering her eyes, "Not who..." Natsuki wanted to scream she was starting to regerette telling her this, but there was no turning back. She had to tell her, "But what..."

Shizuru replayed what she said and tried to analyze what she meant by 'what', but she was still confused. "Natsuki, what are you trying to say?" what is this feeling she was getting in the pit of her stomach, she didn't know. Natsuki was acting scared in a way...what could scare her?

"It...was...some sort of a...monster." she breathed out deeply, her heart was racing, "It wasn't human..." she looked up at her, "It was a demon." she gazed into crimson.

"A demon." she repeated slowly, do they even exists? She mused, she didn't believe in those sort of things, "Natsuki, there must be a logicla explanation to this." she reasoned, "Did your brother tell you this? Maybe hes just trying to fool you, he has been making you a bit stressed with his return..." she paused when she saw emerald eyes staring at her with sadness, "Natsuki why are you...?"

"Shizuru, please let me finish..." she begged. The crimson eyed beauty gave a slow nod.

She told her everything, she told her about the childhood she shared with Shiroky, what she remembered anyways. And then she told her about a strange boy that was always bothering them and their family, Nagi. She told her the way he had killed them...about her real father, and who he was. And why her brother was here in Fuuka, and what he wants from her.

The entire time she was talking, Natsuki was staring down at her hands blankly. Trying real hard not to look at Shizuru, who had tears rolling down her cheeks. She forced her sob down, "N-natsuki...I..." she didn't know what to say, "This can't be possible..."

"I was there...I saw everything, Shizuru." she whispered.

"But Natsuki-"

"I have the scars to proove it." she cut her off. "And you know what else?" she asked Shizuru. Buts she knew that the president already has an idea of what she was talking about.

"Natsuki, Your not...you can't be..." this was incredable, she can't believe it. "Your not a demon..." But she is.

"If 'daddy' was one then it only means that Im one too, right?"she sighed, "Now you know everything, so I guess you want to break up, huh? Its okay, I understand if you did want that. Who would want to date a monster? I won't hold it against you if you want to, its not your fault, so thats why Im giving you the chance to leave me." she smiled bitterly. But unknown to her for each word she said with that smile it broke Shizuru's heart. She was about to get up and leave but was stopped by a pair of arms grab hold of her left one.

"I don't want to break up!" she yelled strongly, keeping her hold on the others arm.

"What?" the bluenette was taken aback by her outburst.

"I don't wan't to leave Natsuki..." she started to cry, "Baka." she smacked Natsuki's arm, "You are an idiot if you think Im going to just get up an leave you like this!"

Natsuki(the baka) was staring at her in awe, "Aren't you afraid?" she blinked at her dumbly.

Shizuru would have thought the sight was cute, but she was being annoyed by the tears in her eyes, "Yes, I am afraid, very much afraid, Natsuki." she confessed in guilt.

"Oh..." she frowned, of course she was afraid. Dumbass.

Shizuru saw the frown, she leaned over to her face and captured Natsuki's lips with her own, Natsuki who easily melted in the kiss, was wondering, wasn't she afraid? Shizuru broke the kiss, "No, Natsuki. Im afraid of loosing you." she was now crying in Natsuki's neck, again the bluenette was still confused, but she didn't notice how Shizuru was sitting on her lap crying and sobbing in her neck like a child. She didn't mind though...because she was happy, so fucking happy that Shizuru stayed with her.

But still...

"Im still dangerouse to be near, Shizuru."

"No your not." she lifted her head and looked down into the emeralds that she has drowned in their gaze several times, "And even if you were...I would still love you."

Natsuki's broken heart didn't seem so very broken anymore when she heard her say that, in fact she smiled like an idiot, "Shizuru..."

She was cut off by another strong embrace, "I don't care what you are Natsuki, I...I still love you...always." the reason why she was hugging Natsuki like this was to hide her blush from her, gods she had never said 'I love you' so much like this, with anyone. And always? _Ara of course always, this is too much. But I have to be there for Natsuki._

"You weren't going to tell me were you?" she asked quietly, not breaking the hug.

Natsuki laughed nervously, "Haha..ha, no, I wasn't planning on to." she sighed, "But I couldn't hide it from you for some reasone..."

"Why?" this pirked interest in the chesnut haired girl.

"I think...no, I know that I can trust you, Shizuru."

She couldn't hold back the smile, "Natsuki truts me?"

"Yeah...and because I love you."

-Flashback end-

"If you love me, then why?" she found herself wondering, "Why did you tell me to leave you?" she was very confused, why would she do as she says._ You need to stay away from me Shizuru..._ was what she had told her.

"Is she trying to protect me?" she wondered, "She probably is...since I've never met her brother in person. She doesn't want me to be around her, because he must be near by at all times." she was starting to feel a bit useless, she wants to help her, wants to comfort her...but most importantly wants to see her.

"Three days Natsuki, I can't keep this up..." she messaged her temples. "Why did I even agree to leave you?" oh...thats right, now she remembered. The puppy pout that was used against her, she was over powered by the cuteness and agreed on staying away from her.

But then there is that other problem, "Natsuki has been absent for three days..."

She was starting to get worried, she wouldn't even answer her phone calls. Yes a few text messages here and there, but they would always be small words and short replys.

And more importantly, Shiroky has also been absent aswell. Hes a demon too, a full one atleast. Shizuru was still confused about this whole demon thing, but the other Kuga wants Natsuki to become one for what exactly? It still doesn't make senses, there has to be a more logical reason for why he wants Natsuki 'back.' And then...theres is that other issue about Natsuki's soul, her inner demon, "Ara, I feel a headache coming on." she started to message her temples.

The ringing of her cellphone broke her out of her thoughts, "Who could it be?"

She doesn't recognize the number.

* * *

"You think they broke up?" Mai asked the other redhead in astonishment, and sad for her friend. _Maybe thats why she locked herself up like this...' _she thought.

Nao shrugged with a tired sigh, "Maybe, what else could possibly be going on between them? Don't you think so?" Poor mutt, but really not even Nao saw that one coming.

Nina gave her a stern look, "I think your wrong, Nao." she dialed the phone number, "Bad break up or not, we need her help, Natsuki needs her help." she held the phone to her ear, waiting for the line to pick up.

"Kaichou, its me Nina."

"Ara! Nina-han, I did not think you would be the one calling." what she was real surprised about was how she had gotten her phone number.

"Its about Natsuki, you should get over here." she said.

"What...I..." she promised Natsuki she would stay away, but... "Alright, I'll be on my way." She hanged up, screw the promise, she needs to see Natsuki.

As she got up from her desk, walked towards the door, someone was already leaning on the doors frame. She stood there frozen in place.

"Helloo, Kaichou." he smiled politely at the stunned president.

"Ara...Kuga-san." this isn't very good.

The raven haired boy made his way to the front of the desk, "Oh please, call me Shiroky Kaichou I insist."

Shizuru forced a smile, "Shiroky-han it is then. What can I do for you?" She needs to keep her cool, she can't let him know that she knows about him and that she is feeling REAL nervouse with his presences.

His smile grew wider, "Well, I never got the tour of the school." she took a step back when he stood up straight.

"Is that so?" she still held her own smile in place, "I can get someone to-"

"I was wondering if the great Kaichou of the school would take her time to give me the tour herself." he walked closer to her, "I would be most happy if you did so." he took her hand gently kissed the top of it, like a perfect demonic gentleman.

"Ara..."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: ***wakes up*Uumm...before you kill me I would like to say that this wasn't my best work, I know that. But I would like to share something with you readers, I have been working on a 'special' chapter involving Natsuki and Shizuru. I've been working on it since the start of Demonic, Im almost finished with it. And the ending of Demonic well soon be in lets say... Chapter 13. How can I finish this story in four chapters? Because 13 isn't THE ending, yes...there will be a second part (a sequel)

In the next chapter things will get even more stressful for Natsuki, and Shiroky...hes gonna make it way worse. Not only Shiroky, but the inner demon of Natsuki will also turn things up a notch. Even more when she finds out Shiroky 'Kidnapped' Shizuru. In the next chapter Natsuki will also meet Nagi...oh joy. And another demon who seems to want to help Natsuki...who could that be?

Sorry for any mistakes here. Im getting a beta soon, you'll see.

And thanks for reading!


End file.
